


Lion, Maiden, Wildling

by CaptainTarthister



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Absofuckinglutely not, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Fluff and Smut, Jaime and Tormund are best friends, Married Couple, Mind the Tags, No abusive comments, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, not a drabble, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Jaime makes Brienne's fantasy real for her birthday.WARNING: READ THE NOTES





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeleneU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneU/gifts), [elenatria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/gifts).



> This is a JB fanfic BUT there's also Jaime/Brienne/Tormund going on. The tags clearly say what kind of relationships to expect in this fanfic.
> 
> So if you're not a JB fan, don't read. If you don't like J/B/T, don't read. if you don't like threeesomes, don't read. If you don't like any of the tags, DON'T READ. 
> 
> Abusive, derogatory and comments of a similar nature will not be tolerated. They will be deleted. If you don't like the story, the relationships, anything about this, the tags and this note should warn you against proceeding. Absolutely no blaming the author for being fooled into reading a story that has been tagged as appropriately as possible. 
> 
> We're free to have our own fandoms. It doesn't mean you should shit on other fandoms just because you don't like them. 
> 
> You've been warned.

Lion, Maiden, Wildling

 

Warm, bearded lips fell on her Brienne’s shoulder as she set the table. Cheeks turning pink, she watched Jaime make his way to the seat, his hand straightening the striped navy and gray tie he was wearing. She finished and sat down, pouring him coffee. She handed him a small bowl of cream. He murmured his thanks while he put extra sausage on her plate.

“So, I’ve been thinking about your birthday next week,” he said, taking his sausage by fork and dipping it in the wobbly yolk of the egg..

“Is it already next week?” Brienne asked, surprised. Shaking her head, she drizzled hot sauce on her food. “I’ve been so busy I actually forgot. What about my birthday?”

Jaime grinned. She flushed again.

Her husband was a very handsome man. Wavy golden hair still thick and soft at forty-eight, clear, emerald eyes and a dimpled smirk that often promised mischief. She could never get used to it, and still wondered what he saw in her. Her features were pale and unremarkable, save for the brilliance of her blue eyes that he likened to sapphires. His smile widened as she tucked a wisp of her limp, pale hair behind an ear, a gesture that conveyed shyness, still.

“Well. . .I’ve been doing some research.” He leaned closer, stacking his elbows on the table. His eyes scanned her face as she thoughtfully chewed on her sausage. She swallowed and he made a humming sound as his gaze travelled to the gentle swallowing motions of her thick, freckled throat. Then he reached out and undid the top two buttons of her shirt, gently nudging it open. Her blush spread down to her throat and he grinned.

“Research?”

“Yeah. About the thing you told me.”

She frowned. “You’ve been doing research about something I told you for my birthday? Do you mean a gift?”

“What else?”

Still puzzled, she thought back. Had she explicitly mentioned anything she’d like Jaime to get her for her birthday? She cared little for jewelry so she was sure she didn’t ask him for a pair of earrings or a bracelet. She was also certain she didn’t ask for a trip because it was tax season and there was accounting to settle at the bookstore she owned and managed. What did she tell him?

Jaime, realizing she was thinking hard, thought to give her more hints. “Oh, you don’t remember? Because. . .I do. _Everything_ you told me.” He spoke the word suggestively.

“Everything I told you?”

“Remember, hmm, just a little over a week ago when we tried that new lube and vibrator?”

 She blushed violently and he burst out laughing. _Oh, gods._ He meant what she told him from that night!

Before Jaime came along, she had no idea what good sex was. She was very conscious about her six-foot-three height, very broad shoulders and flat chest. Jaime had been so patient in encouraging her to relax. He also made sure she always found her pleasure first. That had not changed in the more than ten years they were together.

Theirs was a very active and fulfilling sex life. Brienne’s employees at the bookstore often complained about not getting enough despite their relationships. One even said that she and her husband had not touched each other for two months. She couldn’t wrap her head around it. She and Jaime got cranky when they went three days without fucking. He teased her giving him hard-ons all the time. She retorted he couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

Their nightstand was crammed with creams and lube and a random toy here and there. The toys were usually just for a gag and when they were feeling silly. But that night ( _Thursday!_ ) they had been extra-frisky. Her eyes nearly overtook her face, shocked and disbelieving at the pleasure of Jaime taking her in the ass and having a vibrator up her cunt at the same time. Never had she felt so full in her life, feeling just about everything, and a lot of nameless, untapped pleasures until that moment. Her screams had the neighbors calling the police.

Gods, what had she told him? She remembered snippets. As her words rushing back, Jaime gave her a smug smile.

 _It’s two men_ , she remembered saying. Except for the gentle glow of the lamp, the room was dark. Spots were lazily dancing before her eyes. _You. . .and someone else. You fuck me at the same time. . ._

“Remembering it now?” He asked, his green eyes twinkling.

The high of her orgasm left her loose-lipped and very relaxed. She was staring dreamily off into space when she spoke of her fantasy. Jaime had pressed her for details, looking at her intently. Some bit of common sense told her she probably shouldn’t let him know about it because it was a sensitive matter. Yet she continued outlining it for him, blushing deeper at every word, unable to look away from his heavy-lidded gaze. _I won’t do it without you. You have to be there._

“Well. . .yeah. But I thought you were already half-asleep. Or weren’t really listening.”

“Why would I not listen to you? I love listening to you.” He frowned. “Did you only tell me those things because you thought I wasn’t listening?”

“Um. . .maybe?”

“Brienne,” he chided her.

“Well, _Jaime,_ ” she pointed out, “it’s not like husbands often want to know what their wives fantasize. At least not the sort that involves another man.”

“Indeed. But there’s no one like me.” He reached out to take her hand and kiss it.

Her heart raced. “Yeah,” she whispered.

Jaime not only looked like a golden knight from a ballad. He behaved like one too. Yet he fucked her like tavern wench. Not that she hated it.

“So?”

“So, what?”

“Have you been thinking about it?” As he spoke, he inched his chair closer to hers until his muscled thigh pressed against hers.  “”Because I have.”

He took her hand again then sucked on her middle finger. She jumped.

_“What?”_

He released her finger but not without licking it slowly first. The tips of her ears reddened. “Well, why not? I love you and I fantasize about the ways I’d like to fuck and pleasure you. I have to admit it’s not an idea I’m very opposed to. You being fucked by two men.” He grinned. “There’s something about it.”

Her face burned. She cocked an eyebrow. “Not very opposed to? What do you mean?”

“I’m not opposed to it because I’m still a part of it. You told me. You’ll only do it with another man as long as Í’m with you. While I’m greedy about your cunt and wanting to be the only one who knows how you taste, I’m not adverse to. . .sharing the pie.” He winked at her.

She scowled, making him laugh again. Yet her cunt betrayed her by swelling and she hastily crossed her legs.

Jaime often complimented her for her flavor. On a lot of ridiculous and inappropriate things, actually. How she alphabetized her books, how she evenly sliced strawberries for the pancakes. The cute way she snored. How hard her nipples quickly got. How talented she was at sucking his cock. Seven Hells. Her panties were getting damp just thinking of those things.

“It’s a special birthday. I thought we could make it extra-special,” he continued, still holding her hand. “And I appreciate it that you trusted me enough to tell me about it. But if you want to do something else for your birthday, that’s alright too. It’s your day. I just want to make you happy, Brienne.”

She never doubted that. He was infuriating but generous. She was sure he put her first.

“You make me happier,” she corrected, this time pulling his hand to her lips. “Everyday.”

He chuckled. “Even when I leave my clothes on the floor.”

“Not all-day, everyday,” she said, grinning. “But yeah. Everyday.”

“You’re amazing, you know that? You’re a lot more amazing that you give yourself credit for.”

She blushed again, pulling her hand away from him to hide her face in her coffee. As she took a sip, Jaime looked at her tenderly.

“Um, Jaime?” She said, putting the coffee away. Maybe she shouldn’t have been so quick about it. Her heart was pounding fast. “This is. . .really surprising. To say the least. Can I think about it? I honestly didn’t expect you’d be. . into it.”

“Of course. Take all the time you need. Just remember,” he dropped a kiss on her forehead before getting up from the chair. “Whatever makes you happy. I’ll support your decision one hundred fifty percent.”

 

*******  
She spent the next three days thinking about it. Jaime didn’t mention it again but she knew it wasn’t because he forgot. He was giving her the time and space to reflect on what she wanted.

Heavy rains fell in the city on the third day. A flash storm was announced, with the news and advisories cautioning people to stay indoors and to drive carefully. Something about the drop in temperature and the violence raging outside got Brienne very amorous by the time Jaime managed to get home. Rain was still dripping down his face when she pounced on him at the door, unleashing the strength of her stronger arms and longer legs to pin him against the wall and kiss him roughly. He was cold, shivering in fact, but he was quick to respond, matching the fierceness of her kisses right away.

She yanked at his hair, at his coat. He grabbed her by the waist, her hip, unsnapping her jeans. Their bedroom was upstairs. Right now, it felt like it was on the other side of the world. Brienne’s eyes burned like cobalt blue as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. Jaime stared hungrily at her small, high breasts, his firm lips parting in anticipation of taking one of her plump, ripe nipples. Their eyes clashed and flashed as they tore away the clothes from their bodies. Once they were free, her eyes gleamed with appreciation at the firm, rippled wall of his chest, his beautiful cock long and hard as it pointed straight at her, the bunched muscles of his thighs and legs. She clambered up on the dining table behind her and spread her legs for the blond half-god that was her husband.

“Yes,” Jaime hissed. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed outside, plunging the room into darkness. But Brienne saw the dark heat in his eyes before she heard him pulling out a chair to sit on it. She blushed as he set her feet on the edge of the table, opening up her legs some more. His damp hair brushed her inner thigh, his wet beard scraped the tender flesh of her outer labia. She gasped, eyes flying wide open at how intense it felt. Then his fingers were on the bare flesh of her cunt, plumped by the ache that signaled her desire. Her back fell on the table, surrendering to the wet lash of his tongue on her clit. Again and again he licked and slurped the firm nub, his wet kisses louder than the storm outside. She pumped against his face, his name leaving her throat in strangled cries. Her light was the occasional brightness brought by lightning, showing her the hungry gaze of his eyes on her face. She pawed to touch him anywhere she could reach—his hair, his shoulders.

 _“Jaime,”_ she moaned. She was a mess of splayed legs, her juices dripping onto his tongue. Sweat slid from her throat, decorated her chest. The eager thrusts of his tongue were truly a gift from the gods but she needed _him_ inside her _now_. Summoning what was left of her diminishing strength, she sat up, almost barking out a laugh at how stubbornly Jaime kept his lips around her clit. She slid toward him and angled his jaw up so she could kiss him, heat spreading through her face upon tasting herself on his tongue. He gathered her in his arms, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist as they kissed. He breathed against her tongue, his eyes opening briefly before resuming their kiss. His cock nudged against her thigh, so very warm and hard.

Still holding him, she started moving back the length of the table, taking him with her. When they were fully on it, Brienne pulled away to lay down, her eyes now soft sapphire lights in the dark as she gazed at Jaime. Her hand climbed up to his cheek and he turned to kiss her palm, suck her thumb, before tracing kisses on her wrist, down her arm, her armpit, until his lips hovered over her breasts. He looked in her eyes then lowered his head, tongue flicking out to flatten on a nipple already tight and red. Her palms stroked his hair as he pulled her nipples deep in his mouth, sucking them until they stood like turgid pillars. Then he raised his head, smiling at her mischievously. She wondered what he was going to do now when his fingers suddenly twisted her highly-sensitive nipple. As she cried out, his mouth slammed down on hers, quickly muffling her. She growled and moaned, her cunt getting wet at the pain she shouldn’t even like, much less enjoy. Jaime yanked her arms up over her head, his long fingers locking around the thick width of her joined wrists as his other hand went on pinching and pulling at her nipple. She thrashed, panting hotly against his mouth as she felt herself flung to a seemingly neverwhere.

Outside, the storm began to ease. The torrents softened into spatters until they were drops softer than a whisper. Lightning became faint streaks in the horizon. The rumble of thunder a groan.

The storm was in their house, on the table, reaching its peak.

Brienne’s hands, now free, gripped Jaime’s buttocks. He held himself up by his palms, his grunts feathering her nose and her lips as she urged him to a frantic, breathtaking pace. Her eyes were closed, mouth hanging open as she steadily climbed the Seven Heavens with every thrust of his cock. Her pleasure was so acute it was like pain, tears slipping from the corners of her eyes as his cock parted and widened her cunt faster, fucked her harder, deeper.

It was always like this, yet also not. Intense, overwhelming. Most satisfying. Pleasure only the gods were supposed to know. She opened her eyes, lost in the beauty of Jaime’s face as he worshipped her with his cock and loved her with his eyes. _That._ That look.  The look that told her she was herself and he loved all that she would never be and all that she was. Keeping her gaze on him, she tightened her hold on his ass, making him growl, and slammed her hips up.

They cried out.

_Beyond Seven Heavens._

Jaime thumped down beside her on the table. She scooted a little to the side. The space was just enough to accommodate their broad forms but not their long legs. They were panting, their gaze unfocused and stupid grins on their faces. They looked at each other and laughed. She kissed him on the shoulder.

“Fuck, Brienne. I barely survived that.”

She pinched him playfully. Her blush deepened. “Shut up.”

He sighed and kissed her palm deeply. “Maybe you do need two guys.”

“I _don’t_ need two guys. I want only you.”

He smiled at her. “Yeah?”

She turned to him. “I love you, Jaime.”

He touched her cheek. “My heart is yours. I love you back. Come here.” He lifted his arm and drew her close. She couldn’t put her head on his chest because she was taller. But they could look right in each other’s eyes.

“Have you been thinking about it?”

She didn’t have to ask what he meant. She nodded.

“I’m with you all the way, Brienne. It’s your choice. I only want to make you happy.”

“Is it something that will make you happy?”

“You want to hear the truth?”

Her heart raced. “Yes.”

“It does. Yeah. I don’t know what it says about me but I trust you. I believe in us. If this was something you kept silent about. . .I wouldn’t be. I’m happy because you trust and love me enough to tell me. You want me to be a part of it.”

“I’ll never do it without you, Jaime. But I want you to know that this fantasy is not a reflection of my dissatisfaction. I want to make that clear. You’ve. . .you’ve made me. . .” She blushed, knowing the next words bordered on cheesy. “You taught me pleasure.”

The smile on Jaime’s face told her did not thought she was being cheesy. “You’re the best student.”

She giggled and snuggled in his arms.

“So. You have been thinking about it?”

She nodded again, blushing profusely.

He chuckled. “Care to tell me?”

 

****

The aroma of boeuf bourguignon wafted through the house. Jaime whistled and applauded as Brienne put the pot on the table. She had made the dish only once before and wasn’t too sure about replicating her success. A classic pasta dish would be easier but it just didn’t cut it. Not for tonight, anyway.

She cut a piece off the beef and held the fork to Jaime’s mouth. “Will you see if it’s okay?”

“It smells delicious already. How can it not be perfect?” He pointed out. But she gave him a look. He grinned and opened his mouth.

She watched anxiously as he chewed. “Well?”

He swallowed and surprised her with a kiss. “Tender. Flavorful. Fucking delicious.”

“What did you tell him?” She asked as she put the fork away. Jaime inspected their small collection of wine.

“I asked him to have dinner with us.”

“And?”

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t tell him our real reason?”

“We agreed to tell him together.” He picked a bottle and turned to face her. Brienne bit her lip, upsetting her lipstick.

“Jaime, what if he says no?” She asked. She had been so consumed on deciding who to trust that she hadn’t thought of the possibility of being declined.

“Then he says no. And we find someone else.”

“That’s just it.” She threw up her hands. “He’s the only one I trust to do this with, Jaime. I don’t want us doing it with a complete stranger. He’s the only one.”

 _And if he passes, that’s the end of it._ The thought of picking up a stranger to join her and Jaime was unthinkable. No way. Some people in her position may find comfort in a stranger but not her. It had be someone in their lives. Someone they trusted with their lives.

“Don’t worry. I think if we explain it to him in the way we discussed it, he’ll be on board. He might take some convincing and for sure he’s gonna say we’re crazy. But. . .” Jaime reached out to hold her hand reassuringly. “I _know_ we can trust him. We’ve been best friends since college.”

The doorbell rang.

Jaime kissed her on the lips. “Ready?”

“I don’t know.”

“Okay. If you think of backing out. . .maybe we should have a code or phrase or something?”

Brienne thought for a moment. “Um. I’ll pull on this.” She demonstrated giving the tip of her left ear a slight pull.

“Alright. I’ll be on the lookout.” He smiled at her. “Relax.”

He turned to answer the door. Just before he opened it, she called out to him.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

He grinned and unlocked the door. His eyes gleamed at seeing the man on their doorstep. He opened his arms.

“Tormund Giantsbane,” he said. “You made it, you fucker.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Lannisters reaches an explosive finish. 
> 
> But it's probably not what you think.
> 
> Watch out for some OOC-ness among Brienne, Jaime and Tormund.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RE-POSTING FROM MY TUMBLR PAGE: 
> 
> If you follow my Tumblr and are familiar with my fanfic at AO3, you know that I’ve posted a threesome Jaime/Brienne/Tormund story.
> 
> I know that the fandoms involved are currently at war. I’m not a BT fan. I’m JB. Hell, just look at my fucking name. But these arguments over the better, sexier ship is bordering on ridiculous, especially when one of them is torpedoing the right of the other to ship someone else. Fascist much?
> 
> With this in mind, I made sure to put appropriate tags and warnings in the story. You don’t like a Jaime/Brienne/Tormund threesome then don’t fucking read it. You don’t like threesomes in general don’t fucking read it. You don’t like Brienne/Tormund then DON’T FUCKING READ IT.
> 
> I have no tolerance for trolls blasting me for writing a story that I have every fucking right to write. You don’t like it, avoid it. Because it’s not only Jaime Brienne will be blowing in the coming chapters and if you can’t stand that, then DON’T FUCKING READ IT.
> 
> If you still read it despite my warnings and leave comments saying how much you don’t like it, I will delete it. Comments are being moderated because I will not, I repeat, I will NOT tolerate hate. Your comments about your disgust for another ship just proves what big bullies you are.
> 
> Reserve your outrage on things that matter. In Egypt, there’s been another act of terrorism against religion. In Myanmar, Rohingyans are practically target practice. In Yemen, people are starving. Syria is a forgotten war. Racism is on the rise. People who have a legal right to live in certain countries are being discriminated against in the worst way because of their skin color and/or religion.
> 
> I applaud you for having the time to read my story despite your hating it, and commenting to show how much you hate it. What a nice life you have to be so unaffected by the atrocities mentioned in the previous paragraph. If hating fanfic about other ships is your escape, maybe you should see a doctor.
> 
> If you can’t keep away, if you still read the story despite my warnings and comment with how disgusted you are knowing fully well it’s gonna be deleted, DUDE, by all means, do so. It’s your time and hey, I STILL GET THE HITS. Remember that. You’re like one of those idiots who hate a book but drive it to the top of best-seller lists because you have these book-burning events in your calendar.
> 
> You don’t like how I write stuff, then I challenge you to write something better.
> 
> If those fingers won’t do that, then maybe they can do something else that will make YOU quite happy.

There was much laughter and bantering over dinner. Brienne sat at the head of the table, with Jaime and Tormund flanking her.

Tormund was generous with his compliments, nearly rivalling Jaime’s bragging on her cooking. Brienne was red from embarrassment as well as from laughing. Then there were the occasional kisses Jaime pressed on her hand just because. Her husband could be sarcastic, he was infuriating and tried her patience. But he was also sweet, kind, protective, affectionate and supportive. Besides, when he put her patience to the test, it was when he was being deliberately annoying—such as whispering inappropriate things when they were out in public. She took secret delight in this.

Now, Tormund, she had always liked. The two men couldn’t be more different—Jaime coming from a very comfortable background that involved a father who played golf in the weekends and a mother who managed the household and lunched with friends often, while Tormund’s parents ran a small diner where he would work as a cook during weekends. An academic scholarship put him through college.

Different as they were, they were quite similar with how they approached things. Both believed in hard work to get to the top. They weren’t whiners but expected their work to be appreciated once in a while. Neither appreciated bullshit and tend to shoot from the hip.

She had been nervous when first introduced to Tormund. She and Jaime have been dating for only two weeks when he suggested getting together for dinner. _Too soon,_ she tried to tell him. But he convinced her with kisses and his beautiful smile, as well as his sincerity in declaring that he could see her sticking around for a long time, so why not introduce her to his best friend?

Tormund turned out to be really nice and funny. His red hair looked too bright under the light of the restaurant and many times she had to look away because it really hurt her eyes. But his pale blue eyes were kind and warm. He made her feel comfortable. A year after she and Jaime started dating, Tormund revealed that he was glad she was the woman his best friend had fallen for. “I never met all of them but those that I have were always trying to change him. Not you. You love him for who he is. You’re a stand-up chick in my book, Brienne. I was beginning to think Jaime was an idiot until you came along.”

He wasn’t handsome but had a rugged appeal. His hair was no longer as long or as wild and he kept his beard trimmed. He wore tan suits with elbow patches most of the time, which got endless ribbing from Jaime about looking like a boring fart. They could count on him. Once, when Brienne was struck down with the stomach flu while Jaime was out of town, it was Tormund who took care of her. Those were the longest two days of her life.

She was the one to rush to the hospital when she found out his mother was in the hospital. Tormund’s dad had died a long time ago and he was an only child. According to Jaime, he did not have a lot of friends. She knew too well how terrifying it could be when a parent was in the hospital and there was nothing you could do.

Jaime was stuck in court all day. Brienne entrusted the bookstore to her staff and went to the hospital. Tormund had been surprised but relieved to see her. They hugged each other tightly. Jaime arrived a few hours later. They took turns reassuring Tormund that his mother would survive the surgery. And she did.

Brienne’s cheeks were hurting from laughing so much at Tormund’s exaggerated show of pleasure over the boeuf bourguignon, teasing that she must be trying to woo him. Jaime burst out laughing and she had to kick him under the table.

Gods, how were they going to do this? Jaime told her that Tormund wasn’t seeing anyone serious—or seeing anyone, period. Brienne was ready to ditch the plan if he was.

She wasn’t attracted to Tormund, and she was sure that was mutual. But she liked enough how he looked, liked how he was taller. Because he taught literature at the university, they shared an appreciation for books and also enjoyed the same writers. He was easy to talk to and fun to be with. Above all, she trusted him.

If Tormund were to say yes, she trusted him to be honest enough in telling how far he was willing to go. She also believed in him to respect hers, and Jaime’s boundaries. She also had faith in his indiscretion. It didn’t embarrass her that she wanted to be fucked by two men—a large part of that was due to Jaime—but it wasn’t something she would announce. It was her fantasy and something personal.

But what if he said no?

This is what made Brienne really nervous. Tormund’s refusal could bring an end to the friendship they had. He was Jaime’s best friend but he was also her friend. She would hate to lose what they had. She could imagine him starting to avoid them until he was completely out of their lives. It would be painful if that happened.

As the meal came to an end, Jaime cajoled Tormund into staying longer. He also reminded him of their very comfortable sofa bed. Brienne smiled at Jaime, squeezing his hand. She knew he was asking him to stay so she could ask him. They made the decision while Tormund was in the bathroom earlier.

“Well, that’s difficult to say no to. I do love that sofa bed,” Tormund said, rubbing his stomach.

“Let’s have dessert in the living room,” Brienne suggested. “Stretch our legs a little during the twelve-second walk there.”

“Alright. You go ahead with the dessert. I’ll clean up here,” Jaime agreed, kissing her on the cheek.

“I have a better idea,” Tormund announced. “Jaime, you and I clean up here and Brienne has her dessert.” He patted her other hand when she tried to protest. “Let us do this. Come on. You did the hard work.”

“She sure did. But you’re our guest. So you put your ass on the couch unless you want me to carry you.” Jaime told him.

“Carry me, indeed,” Tormund scoffed. “Keep dreaming.”

“Hey, Jaime is a lot stronger than he looks,” Brienne declared, blushing as Jaime kissed her hand.

“Before you say anything else that questions my manhood or pokes fun at my apparent delicateness, I have my staunchest defender right here.” Jaime said to Tormund, chuckling.

“Gods. You two disgust me, sometimes,” Tormund joked, shaking his head at them. He got up and picked up his plate. “Well, Brienne, you are married to a crystal vase. Take my word for it. So, I’ll help by bringing my plate to the sink. It’s the least I can do.”

“Aw, isn’t he the sweetest? I’m weak at the knees,” Jaime said, smacking a hand to his heart.

Brienne kissed him on the lips. “Not too weak, I hope.”

He kissed her back, grinning. “Only with you.”

“Seriously,” Tormund groaned.

They laughed. Brienne kissed Jaime again and got up. “Alright, Tormund. Let’s get out of here.”

“I’ll miss you,” Jaime said, getting up too.

Tormund rolled his eyes and took the box of apple pie he had bought. “I won’t be missing you.”

They watched him walk away. As soon as he was out of sight, Brienne turned to Jaime. Her big sapphire eyes showed her anxiety. He cupped her face in his hands.

“Are you alright?” His voice was gentle.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” she admitted. “Jaime, what if he says no?”

He sighed.

“I ask you again. Is this what you want?” He asked her. “Because you’re the one with the first and final say, Brienne. I will just go with whatever decision you make. You know that, right?”

She closed her eyes and opened them. “Yeah.”

“There’s nothing to be afraid of. This is Tormund.”

“Yeah. Tormund your best friend. Who’s also a good friend of mine. I’m just. . .worried it changes things.”

“There’s that possibility.” He agreed, picking up the other plates. “So, we’re gonna have to go strong on faith here. Believe that he won’t make any awful judgements.”

Brienne glanced in the direction of the living room. “I know I should ask and please don’t be mad but I’m changing my mind again. I really think we should both ask.”

“Me too. He has to hear from me.”

Jaime went to pick up the little plates from the counter, putting a knife and forks on top of them. “Go on. I’ll bring the coffee.”

She nodded and turned. She was at the doorway when she looked back. Jaime was scraping the remains of the food off a plate and putting them in the trash. Her heart softened.

“Jaime, you’re going to get sick hearing this from me again for probably the hundredth time tonight, but I love you. You’re the best man I know. You might drive me to murder you someday but I’d rather it be you than anyone else.”

He looked at her. She caught her breath. There it was. The warmth in his eyes that was only hers. They always had a playful light but when he gazed at her, his emeralds acquired a shine that was almost golden.

“Now you’ve got me weak at the knees.”

She blew him a kiss and he mimed catching it and holding it to his heart, a besotted expression on his face. She giggled and went to join Tormund.

Tormund was sitting on the dark, olive green armchair, checking his phone. But he hastily put it away as she arrived. She put the plates next to the box and sat down.

“Who’s that? Someone special?” She asked, flipping the box open and getting the knife.

“Nah. Some student asking questions about his paper.” He replied. “Hey, Brienne. Sit down. Let me do that. Quit spoiling me.”

She sighed loudly but handed him the knife. “Boy, you don’t stop, do you?”

He grinned and proceeded to slice pieces off the pie. “I’m a stubborn fucker. Thought you knew that already.”

She smiled and sat on the couch, crossing her legs.

Often, she would compare other men to Jaime. Jaime was fascinating to watch. Aside from being the finest example of the male specimen, he had an elegance in his movements that was natural. He was brisk but not too careful, neat but far from measured.

Tormund, finishing putting the slices on the plates, was kind of hunched and was quite vigorous with the knife—she could hear the metal parting the flaky crust and the wet splotch of apples and sugar being separated from the rest. He plopped the pie pieces heavily on the plates—one of them nearly slid off. She had to dive forward to help him steady the plate. He apologized as he righted it and she sat back on the couch again, smiling and teasing him for being nervous. She wasn’t a girl he had to impress, after all.

“Probably not,” he said, handing her a plate with the pie and taking one for himself. “But you’re one of my favorite persons.”

“Hmm. That’s sweet.”

He chuckled. “I feel like a dog who’ll do anything for a pat on the head.”

“Well, I don’t blame you. I do like dogs.” She joked, getting a smile from him.

“How are things at the bookstore?” He asked as she put a piece of the apple pie in her mouth. “Or is that a boring question?”

“Definitely not. We’re finalizing the books for the year. Lots of accounting, cross-checking and stuff. Exhausting, tedious but necessary. But it is looking like we will definitely be around for a long time.”

“That’s good to hear. I like your books, by the way. Nice balance of fiction and non-fiction. And your collection on literary criticism isn’t bad either. I’ve in fact told my students to check those out.”

“Yeah, I know. Some of them mentioned you’re their teacher. Thank you for sending some business my way. I appreciate it.”

“Come on, Brienne. It’s not a favor.”

“That’s why I appreciate it even more.” Brienne ate off another piece from her pie. “Seriously, this is good. Where’d you buy this?”

“There’s a new bakeshop that opened in my block,” he answered. “Lines are long for a place that new. I had to order it in advance.”

“What did I miss?” Jaime asked as he joined them. He had the handles of three mugs looped around his fingers on one hand and a pot a very aromatic coffee in the other. Brienne and Tormund got up at the same time to help him but Tormund got the mugs first, shooting her a smug, triumphant look. She shook her head, harrumphing with quit laughter as she returned to her seat. Her eyes twinkled watching the two men banter good-naturedly on who got to pour the coffee. Tormund threatening to kick Jaime’s ass got him throwing up his hands and sitting down next to her.

“I tried. But this fucking giant is prone to violence. Tell me again why I’m friends with this lunatic?” Jaime pretended to complain as she took his arm and put it around her shoulders.

“Honey, I think the friends we choose reflect who we are. So, if you’re friends with someone with a few screws loose. . .best friends at that. . .” Her voice trailed off. Jaime pretended to bite her and she slapped him on the chest gently.

“Here you go, Brienne,” Tormund held out a mug to her and the next to Jaime. They thanked him and took a sip. Tormund sipped from his own and growled in satisfaction. “Um.”

“Great coffee,” Brienne told Jaime. “That’s why I married you.”

“I live to serve my lady,” He answered, winking at her. She gasped and scowled. He kissed her quickly on the mouth.

“Will you cut it out?” Tormund retorted, making them laugh. He took another sip and leaned back on the armchair. He looked at them. “You two. You know, if we weren’t such good friends, I’d think you’re assholes.”

“What the fuck?” Jaime demanded.

“Hey, no offense. Really. It’s just that. . .and you two are just great, you know that. But whenever I see you, I’m reminded of what I don’t have.” Tormund replied. “This,” he gestured at them. “Not everyone gets as lucky.”

“Are you telling us that no women are lining up for a night with Professor Giantsbane?” Brienne teased him, putting her head on Jaime’s shoulder. Jaime played with her hair.

He grinned. “Well, not exactly. But seriously. What you have with each other. It’s great. Maybe someday for me. Just not now.”

“So, no one serious?” Jaime asked.

“Who has the time?” He pointed out. “Next year, I hope to publish my first book. And I’m also editor of that journal. Nah, it won’t be fair to the lady. And when I get someone like Brienne, she deserves one hundred percent.” His voice softened as he looked at her. “What the hell did Lannister do to snag you, Brienne?”

“He hypnotized me,” she answered, making Jaime elbow her in the ribs. “Hey!”

“You hypnotized me,” he countered.

“Right. Keep telling yourself that.”

“See?” Tormund said. “There. You guys are just the best but it’s not something that just happened, you know?”

“Hmm. . .It’s kind of like that and also work, to be honest,” Brienne admitted. She smiled at Jaime. “It’s really important that you’re with someone you love working with, and whom you know will put in the same effort.”

“Absolutely,” Jaime seconded. “With the right one, it does feel effortless but you have to put in the work too. We have similar interests but most of what we’re into diverge from each other’s. You have to respect the differences you have too. They’re one of the reasons a relationship works. Can you imagine being with someone who has everything in common with you? You might as well be fucking yourself.”

“But you’re dating, right?” Brienne asked Tormund as Jaime pulled her in his arms. She loved being held like this by him. Both of them slouched in the sofa, her chin on his shoulder, surrounded by the crisp scent of his cologne.

He shrugged. “Now and then.”

“What happened to the architect?” Jaime asked. “The one who was restoring castles in the Vales using medieval techniques?”

“Lysa Arryn.” Tormund gave a visible shudder. “No. That woman was a bag of crazy.”

“You dated her sister, didn’t you?” Brienne had heard of the name.

Tormund gave a long sigh. “She ran into her old boyfriend and got back with him. Last I heard, they’re getting married.”

“What about the professor from the Modern Languages department?” Jaime asked.

“Missandei? Nah. She got a fellowship for two years. We had to break up.”

“Sorry.”

“It wasn’t anything serious. She was fun. She could say, “Fuck me,” in ten languages.” He finished his second pie and gave them a curious look. “What’s this? Not that I really mind but has my mother been telling you something? Is that why you invited me over?”

“No, no, not at all,” Jaime answered quickly.

“We just thought to. . .check on you,” Brienne said, blushing.

“Huh. You are. Checking up on me by asking about my sex life?”

Brienne, who was sipping coffee, swallowed wrong and coughed violently. Jaime patted her on the back and rubbed it gently as he spoke.

“Sorry if it came out like that, Tormund. But for the record, we really do want to see you.” He cleared his throat. “There’s also something we thought to ask of you.”

Brienne took deep breaths as she calmed down. She took another sip of the coffee and put the mug on the table. Jaime’s arm returned around her shoulders as she looked at Tormund.

He looked puzzled. “Sure. Ask away. You have my word to help in whatever way you need.”

“Uh. . .” Shit. Her heart was beating so far. She should not have had coffee. “Maybe you should hear first what we have in mind before saying that. Because we. . .” she glanced at Jaime then back at Tormund. “We will understand if you say no. And if you do say no, I give you our word that we won’t pester you about it. It’s the last that will be said regarding the subject. I just hope it doesn’t change things.”

“We thought to ask you because you’re a friend. A good friend.” Jaime said. “And someone we trust.”

Tormund gave them an inscrutable look for a moment. “Alright,” he said slowly. “But can I say I’m beginning to get worried? Is someone sick? Is someone---”

“No, no,” Jaime told him. He put his hand on Brienne’s knee and put hers over his. “Nothing like that. In fact, it’s nothing grave. Or bad. It’s about. . .” He suddenly flushed and looked to her for help.

“It’s for my birthday,” Brienne said, catching Tormund’s eye.

“What, are you going away or something and you need me to look after the house? Done.”

“No. It’s not like that. It’s. . .” She paused and this time gave Jaime an imploring look.

“It’s a gift for Brienne.” Jaime supplied.

“A gift for Brienne,” Tormund repeated. He looked confused. “Uh, where do I come in? Is it a party or—"

“A gift unlike any other. Tormund, remember what we said about understand if you refuse? Because we do. But it’s important that you know first that our request does not reflect any problem or anything negative regarding our marriage. It’s precisely because we love each other why I thought to give Brienne. . .what she asks. Fulfill her fantasy.”

Tormund scratched his head. “A fantasy? What sort of fantasy?”

Brienne took a deep breath. Jaime took her clammy hand to hold it both of his. “Do you want me to. . . “ He began and she shook her head.

“I’ll do it. I’ve got this.”

They shared a look and Jaime nodded. He kissed her hand. “Okay.”

“What fantasy?” Tormund demanded.

Brienne squared her shoulders and looked at him right in the eye.

“I want to be fucked by two men. Jaime. And you, Tormund.”

 

*******  
  
“You’re fucking crazy!” Tormund exclaimed as he hurried into his coat. Brienne stood back as Jaime tried to convince him to stay to hear them out.

“Tormund, it’s not like that---” Jaime was saying.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Tormund roared, glaring at Jaime then at Brienne. “You actually have something wonderful, something fuckers like me can only dream about and you want to cheat?” His eyes were blue daggers at Brienne. “I thought you were one of the good ones, Brienne. I really did. You’re gonna cheat on _my_ best friend—"

Brienne flinched and Jaime growled, “She won’t be cheating. She wants me with her.”

“Still!” Tormund’s eyes were wild. “You’re gonna let her do this? What the fuck?”

Brienne opened her mouth to protest but Jaime beat her to it.

“First of all, I am not letting her do this. She didn’t ask my permission. I asked her and she was honest enough to tell me because she loves and trusts me. I am doing this with her. Brienne won’t do it unless I’m okay.”

 _“And you’re fucking okay?”_ Tormund yelled in disbelief.

“Yes.” Jaime’s voice was firm and calm.

“You’ve gone insane. Both of you.” Tormund finished putting on his coat. “This is unthinkable.”

He yanked the door open and stalked away. Brienne went after him then but Jaime put his hands on her arms.

“Give him time,” he told her as they watched Tormund get in his car.

She shook her head. “No. If he leaves, it’s over. He has to hear me.” She looked at Jaime. “Do you trust me?”

“Always.”

She kissed him deeply on the mouth and ran after Tormund. She knocked on the passenger window. “Tormund?”

He ignored her. She could hear his muffled curses because the engine won’t start. She knocked on the window again. “Come back inside. Let’s talk.”

When he continued ignoring she thought to test an idea. She reached for the door and discovered it unlocked. Tormund’s shout nearly busted her eardrums.

_“What the fuck are you doing? Get out of here!”_

“Stop yelling!” She exploded.

Tormund looked startled. She was surprised too. She hardly yelled. She and Jaime had arguments but neither of them reached the point of having to strain their vocal chords to be heard.

She waited until the outrage receded from Tormund’s eyes. As calm settled over him, his hand loosened its grip from the key and he slumped back heavily on the seat. Brienne looked behind her. The front door was closed.

Jaime would be waiting.

And thinking of other things. She blushed.

“I—I realize it’s an unusual request---” she stammered as she faced Tormund. He cocked a ginger brow.

“Unusual request? Brienne, asking me to go to the store to get you tampons is unusual. Asking me to take part in your three-way fantasy on your birthday is bonkers.” Tormund sighed loudly. “Straight out of the handbook for the insane, if you ask me. What the actual fuck.”

“I never. . .it’s not something I’ve always fantasized. But with Jaime. . .you don’t know how it was for me for a long time before he came along. Nobody has looked at me the way he does. I’ve never been loved the way he does with me. Jaime showed me that I deserved everything and more.” Brienne confessed. “It’s because he loves me why I started thinking. . .he. . .he taught me so much. . .”

“Fuck the Seven, Brienne. Don’t tell me how Jaime is a stud in bed, alright?”

“He’s more than that,” she snapped, her blue eyes flashing defiantly. “You know him one way. I know him in another way, and maybe better than you do. If not for Jaime I would not be the person I’ve become. It’s a little hard to believe because you never knew me—we knew nothing of each other until Jaime. But he’s the person I owe everything to.”

“So, what? You want us to fuck you to show him you learned a good fuck from him?” Tormund grumbled.

“I want—I want---I _want_ ,” she said, taking a deep breath and feeling her neck and face burning, “to know how it is to be desired and fucked by two men. It’s selfish. I know. But has there been any wish that isn’t? All wishes are.” She looked at her lap. “Jaime’s the one who told me to never apologize for wanting the things I want. Don’t you see? If not for Jaime mine would be less than a half-life.”

“But to be fucked by two men, Brienne? Come on.”

“Why not?” She shot back. “Why is it when it’s a man wanting to be blown by two women it’s never questioned. It’s a de facto male fantasy. When it’s a woman wanting two men she’s crazy or lonely or sex-starved. Or there’s something wrong with her marriage. Jaime and I love each other. We protect, trust and support each other.”

“Are you telling me if Jaime wants a threesome with another woman for his birthday you’ll be okay with it?”

“I’ll have to know why first. And Jaime knows _why_ I want this. That’s why he’s in this one hundred percent and more. If I just want to be fucked by two men and never make my reasons clear to him, he won’t be on board.”

Tormund stared straight ahead. “I don’t know. Why me? Why can’t you just hire someone?”

“Because you’re the one we trust the most. And we don’t want to do it with a stranger.” She scanned his face, wondering if she was getting through to him. “Tormund, please. Come back inside. Let’s talk about this. Don’t leave this way.”

He stared at her. “I did not appreciate the deceit by boeuf bourguignon.”

She frowned. “You wanted us to just straight up ask you?”

He flushed and shrugged. “I see.”

“I know. . .we told you it’s over if you say no, Tormund. But you haven’t. You just said we’re crazy.” Brienne was speaking carefully. “If—If you haven’t made up your mind yet, then, perhaps we could talk some more about it.”

Tormund didn’t say anything. Brienne looked out of the window again. The front door remained closed. _Jaime was still waiting._

She glanced at Tormund. She had no idea what he was thinking now, if he still believed her to be crazy or if was regretting their friendship. She bit her lip. She had tried. And she absolutely refused to do it with anyone they didn’t know and trust. Maybe fantasies should never be made real. They were selfish.

She reached up to unlock the door when Tormund said, “Brienne.”

She lowered her arm and turned back to him. “Yes?”

He looked past her shoulder, nodding at the door. “If—If I go back in there, I think we both know what that means.”

“Please don’t be pressured. Tormund, I meant it. We will be talking about it. And if it’s something you agree to do. . .it’s not for tonight. But I hope if you agree you will keep your word.” She said. “If you still don’t agree. . .then that’s that. Nothing more will be said about it. You have my word.”

“Look. . .right now, I’m still torn between being flattered and outraged about being asked. I just. . .I can’t imagine how both of you are so willing to do this. I’ve always thought that once you find that person, the right person, you wouldn’t want anyone else.”

“Jaime is the only man I want.” She declared.

“Then why do you want me to fuck you too?”

“Because I want to know how it is to be wanted by two men at the same time. I told you.” She shrugged, flushing heavily. “It’s selfish.”

“Yes, it is. At least you’re honest.” Tormund said after a moment. “Jaime didn’t freak out when you told him?”

“No. It was I who freaked out because I didn’t realize I was telling him.” At his puzzled look, she blushed and said, “I get. . .chatty after fucking. Tormund,” she reached for his hand. “Come inside. Let’s talk.”

He looked at her hand. His skin was pale but she was much paler, despite her freckles. “Let’s go,” she whispered.

But he suddenly took her hand. She stilled. His hand was much bigger than hers and heavily calloused. It was so different from Jaime with his elegant, long fingers. Tormund’s fingers were not long but rather knobby. It was a new feeling having her hand engulfed. Jaime’s hand was a tad smaller than hers but she never felt huge. With Tormund holding her, she realized how it felt to be smaller, for a change. Delicate.

No wonder Jaime liked being held by her. She couldn’t help but smile.

“What are you smiling about?” Tormund asked.

She blushed. “Nothing. Let’s go back inside.”

“Alright. But. . .just a moment, Brienne. Do you know what you’re in for?”

“What do you mean?”

“I think you’re only concentrating on being fucked by Jaime and me but haven’t thought about what we will be doing to get you there. What I will be doing to help get you there.”

Brienne’s gasped softly and her eyes fell on his lips.

“Does—does this mean you say. . .you agree?” It was suddenly too warm in the car. Her sweater felt heavy and her pants clingy. She quickly withdrew her sweating hand from his but made no move to get out of the car. Instead her gaze shifted to his eyes. _How could such pale blue eyes be so bright?_

“Is that how you’ll be looking at me, Brienne?”

“I don’t know. How am I looking at you?” She asked, blushing heavily.

He nodded to himself. “I can see why Jaime’s a sucker for your blushes. Gods. You’re lovely when you blush.”

“I think my blush is the color of this,” she teased, reaching out to playfully pull at his hair.

He smiled and she smiled back. Her heart began beating faster.

“Jaime is not coming out,” he said.

“Jaime trusts me. He knows what could happen when I ran after you.”

“And he didn’t stop you.”

She shook her head.

“I hope I never regret this,” Tormund suddenly groaned before grabbing her. She gasped as she practically flew across the console and was suddenly in his arms, straddling him. She held fast as he reached behind him to recline the seat, bringing her body to press more intimately on him.

They stared at each other, fascinated with how the different blues of their eyes began to darken as their pupils overtook them. But Jaime’s was still the most beautiful, Brienne thought as she lowered her head and kissed Tormund.

He kissed her back and she reeled back for a moment in a shock. She had kissed only one man before Jaime and no one else since. She never wanted to kiss another man but things changed over time. And right now, she wanted to know how it felt to kiss another. If she was going to be fucked by Tormund, she would have to kiss him too.

Kiss him a lot.

“You won’t,” she promised breathlessly before shoving him back on the seat and kissing him hard. His lips were unlike Jaime's. "We will not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean it. I will not tolerate comments that diss my work just because you don't ship the pair as depicted in this chapter. You've been warned enough. 
> 
> ****  
> To those who, while not supporters of the ship but can still appreciate experiments, than you for reading. Your support is much appreciated. I know that what happened here may not be to your liking but I like to experiment and see how far i can go with the characters. 
> 
> It has to be said again: THANK YOU.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarifications and a taste or two. :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These can not be said enough:  
> 1\. JAIME/BRIENNE/TORMUND THREESOME although the primary pair is JAIME/BRIENNE.  
> 2\. Some more OOC-ness up ahead.  
> 3\. THIS IS A THREESOME fic. You don't like it, it makes you uncomfortable, then don't fucking read this!  
> 4\. It's not only Jaime Brienne will be kissing. Okay? Get over it.  
> 5\. While I'm not expecting everyone to like this fic, comments hating the fic simply because there's BRIENNNE/TORMUND will BE DELETED.

 

Brienne surged against Tormund, gasping against his tongue as she discovered the rock-hardness of his thighs under her hips, his arousal pressing against her stomach. He tasted of wine and spices, he smelled like lemons warm in the summer sun. Her arms moved for her hands to lay on the headrest, pulling at his hair in the process. She shivered at the touch of his hands as they slid under her sweater, climbing on her bare back. They felt strange yet comforting.

She was getting dizzy from the shock, the newness of kissing someone who wasn’t Jaime. She knew Tormund but it was like kissing a stranger. To kiss someone was to know him in another way. She had been kissed enough to know when she was doing it well enough. Yet there was a tentativeness to their kisses, each assessing to kiss that would please the other but in the way that also melded with how they wished to kiss.

She jumped as his other hand moved to caress her stomach. The muscles of her abs tensed and Tormund paused, pulling away to look at her. But she nodded and he went on to squeeze her breast gently, skating a rough thumb against her nipple. She moaned, arching a little in the confined space between the reclined seat and the steering wheel. Their eyes met then he was pushing her sweater up her neck.

He took a nipple in his mouth. _Oh._ He was a licker, teasing her nipple with gentle flicks of tongue. Her heart leaped to her throat, her body rocking against him as she shivered in a mix of anxiety and continuing shock. She held her sweater as Tormund scooped her back, intent on discovering the taste and texture of her nipples.

It was. . .good. Once again strange. Strange yet good.

But something was missing. Maybe because she was used to Jaime taking her nipples with a kind of hot fury that rendered a lot of blouses torn beyond repair and bras a waste of money. There were days when half the day went to Jaime making her come again and again by feasting on her breasts. She expected that, maybe. But she was moaning. _Tormund felt good._ He really did. But she felt herself distanced from the moment, and the stillness gradually spreading in her body was more of wanting to see what else was in store rather than because she was surrendering to the promise of release.

Her hand touched his thick, ginger hair, familiarizing herself with the new feel. He  kissed her nipple, groaning against her chest.

It was. . .different. Different and nice.

She waited for. . .she didn’t know. She wanted to see where this would take her.

As she got used to the slow unraveling Tormund was doing to her breasts, his hand slipped between her legs. She jumped and banged her head on the ceiling.

_“Ow!”_

Her nipple slipped out of his mouth. “Fuck! Are you okay?”

It was just what she needed. She nodded, wincing as she rubbed the sore spot on her head. He stared at her, waiting for some sign that he could proceed but suddenly she wasn’t sure.

The kiss had been good. It really was. But something was missing.

“I don’t. . .I won’t do this without Jaime, Tormund.” She said, glancing back at the house.

Tormund, seeing where her attention went, removed his hands from her body. She turned back to him. She stared at his disheveled hair, the sheen of sweat on his forehead. She squirmed and came in contact with the hardness in his pants.

“We should go back inside,” she whispered, freezing.

He nodded. “Give me a minute.”

 She blushed. “I think I should move.”

Another nod. “Might be for the best.”

She slipped off his lap and back to the passenger seat. She fixed her sweater. She looked out of the window, just like Tormund. She could hear him murmuring, “wrinkled bat ass, maggots,” over and over, like a prayer. Then he sighed and announced they were good to go.

They got out of the car. The cool evening air lashed at her swollen lips and drew her nipples into tight, almost painful buds. She snuck a glance at Tormund, who was deliberately hanging back. Confused, she asked, “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“We kiss and suddenly you won’t come near me?”

“Give me a break here, Brienne. I don’t care that Jaime knows. We shouldn’t have been kissing.”

“You grabbed me,” she reminded him.

“You didn’t push me away,” he said.

She blushed. “I’m going to find out later anyway. Why not now?”

“And?”

“And what? Are you asking me to rate the kiss?” Her cheeks reddened even more. Tormund grinned and she was a little relieved. There. That was the Tormund she knew.

He looked a little sheepish and put his hands in his pockets. “It wasn’t just a kiss. You didn’t tell me to stop.”

“It was okay.” She said, turning away to continue down the path to the front door.

“Okay?” Tormund echoed in disbelief.

She shot him a look. “Don’t take this the wrong way, alright? It’s good but. . .you’re not Jaime.”

Tormund frowned. Brienne threw up her hands. “It’s true. You’re not Jaime. It was nice. It really was.” She didn’t know how to lie. But maybe the truth would placate him a little.

They looked at each other and Tormund shrugged. “I guess that’s all I can take.”

“Seriously, though. You kiss like that and you haven’t bagged a woman yet? I apologize for the stupidity my gender exhibits occasionally.”

He smiled at her. She reached the door and opened it.

“Jaime,” she called out, heading for the living room immediately. She saw him sitting on the sofa, nursing a half glass of wine. He stood up as she entered the room.

She had never been so happy to see her husband. Her eyes brightened at the soft light in his eyes, a look that was hers alone. She threw her arms around him and hugged him hard. He held her just as firmly.

“Sorry if we took long,” she whispered in his ear. This was something she knew. The soft scent of his cologne, the hardness of his arms, the warmth of his body, his lips against her ear—this was _home. Her_ home. She was reluctant to pull away from him. 

“It wasn’t. Not really.” He told her, pushing locks of her hair from her cheeks. He looked past her shoulder. “Tormund.”

“Jaime.” He acknowledged.

Brienne was about to speak when she noticed Jaime looking at Tormund carefully. She flushed. Tormund had not fixed his hair. Then he turned his attention to her, his eyes lingering on her swollen lips and the crumpled portions of her sweater. The damp dots on her breasts. A full-body blush spread through her in a flash as his eyes lingered on her lips. “J-Jaime---”

He didn’t let her finish. His mouth was on hers and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

She kissed back with abandon, seizing him by the face and slamming her body against his, nearly sending him toppling down the floor. He grabbed her by the waist, devouring her mouth like a man possessed. There was no shyness in their kiss. What the other wanted intersected with how they liked to kiss and they had always matched from the very beginning. She rolled her hips,  her cunt swelling as it repeatedly brushed his erection. They gasped and panted against each other’s lips.

As their kiss softened, she opened her eyes and saw Jaime watching her. Her fingers fluttered to the elegant line of his jaw, his high cheekbone. He turned to kiss them, and she moaned. There was no question with whom she belonged. The answer was etched in her heart.

Jaime brushed his lips against her a final time before turning to Tormund. “I suppose you’re in?”

Tormund stared at them then nodded. “I still think you’re both crazy.”

Brienne, cupping Jaime’s face, rolled her eyes at Tormund. “Oh, shut up. Get over here.”

“How did he kiss you?” Jaime suddenly asked. Brienne’s blush made him smile. “I ask because we have to know if you liked it.”

Tormund stood right behind her. Jaime and Brienne exchanged a look before she took Tormund’s arm and put it around her waist. Jaime stepped back, looking at them. She breathed faster.

“She thought it was okay,” Tormund grumbled against her ear.

Jaime shook his head. “Brienne likes it rough. It takes a strong man to survive a night with Brienne.”

She blushed and felt Tormund go still behind her. Jaime chuckled. “Sweetheart, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He caressed her cheek and searched her eyes. “Why do you think I can’t stop fucking you?”

He kissed her again and she sank her tongue in his mouth. Behind her, Tormund sniffed her hair. She was shy in pressing against him, going still as his cock prodded at the divide of her ass.

They were going to have be smoother than this.

Jaime reluctantly broke away from her, looking at Tormund. “Before we go to the fun part, we should talk about what we expect from each other first. Boundaries and all.”

“I think we should,” Tormund agreed. He too was reluctant in letting Brienne go.

Jaime and Brienne sat on the couch. They moved to make room, but Tormund elected to return to the armchair. Brienne was amused. “You don’t have to be all the way there, you know.”

“Right now, I think I should be.” Tormund answered. “For my sanity.”

Brienne noticed Jaime’s wine glass. “Do you want more?”

“I’m fine. Do you want some? I’ll go get you a glass— “He started to stand up, but she stopped him.

“I’m alright. Tormund? Wine?”

“Uh, sure. Thanks.”

Brienne went to the kitchen to choose from the wine rack there. As she poured Burgundy in a goblet, she overheard the conversation between Jaime and Tormund.

“Why are you doing this?” Tormund was asking. “Are you crazy?”

“Tormund—”

“We kissed in the car. How can you sit there knowing that I kissed her? Why aren’t you threatening to cut off my balls?”

“Because I know she didn’t do it out of spite. Neither of you did. That just because she kissed you doesn’t make her any less mine. We love each other. It’s hard to comprehend now, given what we just told you—”

“Fucking hells, it is. What _possessed_ you to encourage her?”

Brienne put the bottle down and paused.

She had been wondering how Jaime could be so calm and even cavalier about the whole thing. They could talk about anything and everything. That had been true from the beginning. Jaime being able to listen and participate in intelligent conversation, most of the time, anyway, was one of the reasons she knew he was unlike any other man. He respected her opinions and took them into account. He was the only man who looked at her right in the eye with admiration and appreciation.

“Men could be awful jerks, in case you don’t know,” Jaime answered, his voice dropping. “Just because someone doesn’t look the way everyone is supposed to look. . .do you know how much that could damage someone?”

“What’s your point?”

“My point is for a good part of Brienne’s life people have been putting her down. They were fucking _shits_ to her. To her, Tormund. To a person. You have no idea. Trying to dull her shine. Knock out the brilliance from her eyes. Kick her and destroy her. You never saw that. I did. I fucking did. And I fell for her because she knew who she was and refused to give up despite being surrounded by little shits. But she won’t believe me at first when I would encourage her. . .”

“Encourage her? With the fucking?”

“In a lot of things. These days. . .well, she still takes my breath away. Don’t give me a fucking hard time about it. It’s true. She’s light. And I see how confident she’s become, and I love her even more. So, when she told me about this fantasy. . .why should I stop her? I don’t doubt that she loves me. She told me because she trusts me. Tell me the truth. Is there anyone in your life as honest?”

Brienne took the bottle and the glass, exiting the kitchen by nudging the swinging door with her foot. The two men, huddled in a conversation, looked up then sat apart. Brienne hoped her blush didn’t give her away. 

“Here you go,” she told Tormund, handing him the glass. She joined Jaime, putting the bottle on the coffee table.

“Thank you. I needed this.” Tormund took a quick sip then put the glass down.

“So, this isn’t really the. . .uh, enjoyable part of the gift,” Jaime said as Brienne put her hand on his knee. “But it’s important we talk about things that worry us about the event. How far each of us is willing to go. We must be clear and honest with each other. Sweetheart, why don’t you start?”

She froze, suddenly hearing the too-loud pounding of her heart. This was it.

“” Um. . .I just want it to be straightforward. I mean. . .no...” Red flared from her cheeks as she briefly looked away from the expectant faces of the men. “No whips or handcuffs or blindfolds. Nothing that kinky. I can. . .I’m okay with everything.”

“Everything?” Tormund asked.

“Well, nothing perverse. If anyone pisses on me someone will get castrated. And no fisting.” She was horrified at the idea.

“We discussed this. We share everything, Tormund,” Jaime told him. He paused and said it. “But her cunt is mine. She can give you oral, you can take her in the ass.”

Brienne felt her legs weaken, just imagining it. Jaime’s cock in her mouth, sucking him hard. Tormund fucking her in the ass, stretching her between pain and bliss. . .

Tormund’s eyes were big. “You really talked about this?”

“Of course,” Brienne replied. “I don’t. . .I want only Jaime to fuck me in the cunt,” she managed to say, blushing over how direct she was being. “That’s a non-negotiable. He’s my husband. And we also have to face the possibility of a pregnancy.”

“I understand. But, Brienne, the, uh. . .anal sex?”

Jaime smiled as Brienne blushed before replying. “If you’re worried about hurting me if and should you fuck me in the ass, Jaime fucks me there. . .regularly. I—” she tried to ignore how her face was burning. “I enjoy it. Very much.”

Yesterday morning, she had sleepily pawed for Jaime’s cock. She stroked it until he was hard then whispered where she wanted it. She got him the lube. He fucked her in the ass with them on their sides. His strokes were slow, almost gentle. He feathered kisses up and down her cheek as he fucked her. It was heaven.

Imagining how Tormund would feel in her was making her pants damp. She quickly crossed her legs and cleared her throat.

“I also think anytime one of us thinks it’s too much there must be a safe word.” Brienne added, willfully steering away from her memory. She hoped she didn’t sound distracted. Tormund was looking at Jaime, who was smug.

“A safe word?” Tormund asked, turning his attention back to her.

“It’s what you say so that we’ll stop. Like, when you suddenly feel uncomfortable or wrong, you say your safe word and. we stop.” Brienne snapped her fingers. “Just like that.”

“We stop. And that’s the end of it.” Jaime said.

“Help me understand. Give me an example that would have me saying the safe word.”

Brienne looked at Jaime, frowning. She shrugged helplessly. “Do you have something?”

She couldn’t imagine herself wanting to stop. Her nipples were tightening again, and she hoped Jaime didn’t notice. He always teased that nipples were best enjoyed when hard and she didn’t know if she was as ready as she should be yet. Oh, she wanted _them_ fucking her. Her panties had been getting easily soaked since they agreed to do this. She skipped them tonight and now regretted the choice. The seam of her pants was a merciless tease on her slit.

“Now’s the time to tell us what you’re willing to do, I think,” Jaime said to Tormund.

Tormund still looked like a deer in the headlights. “I’ve never. . .I don’t want to expect. Brienne, I’ve only fucked one woman in the ass. Once. She felt like I was splitting her in two.”

“It is when there isn’t enough lube and you rush it,” Brienne agreed. “Anal sex isn’t the kind you see in porn.”

“Jaime, you mentioned she—and I suppose you, as well—like it rough. What do you mean by rough? Do you slap her?”

“Seven bloody hells, no!”

“He doesn’t hit me! We don’t—”

“Calm the fuck down. Fuck the Seven.” Tormund said, holding up his hands.

Jaime looked upset. “We fuck rough because we like it that way. It certainly doesn’t involve hitting her or degrading her. I’d kill myself first.”

“Alright. That’s clear. No hitting anyone. No spanking?”

 _“No!”_ Jaime and Brienne exclaimed.

Tormund glared at them. “Again, calm the fuck down.” He was thinking hard, of another tactic. “You say your pussy is Jaime’s. Does that mean I have to completely steer clear of it?”

Brienne physically reeled back from his words. She looked to Jaime for help. She wished bluntness came easily to her. After telling Tormund some of her preferences earlier, she was mentally exhausted. For longer than she knew, she kept her thoughts to herself. It was Jaime who patiently climbed her walls, and convinced her that she should always speak freely with him. Tormund was something else. She had to check herself, wondering if she would cause offense.

So, she just shook her head.

“Brienne,” Jaime took her hand. “Tormund can use some specifics, I believe.”

“Oh, gods. This is harder than I thought,” She complained. Catching the worry on his face, she shook her head. “No, I’m not having second thoughts. Just that. . .there’s really a lot to clear up first.”

“I thought that was shot from the moment you invited me to guest star,” Tormund said, tossing the wine down his throat. They looked at him in disbelief. “What?” He demanded, putting the glass down.

“That was an excellent vintage year,” Jaime huffed.

“That’s what concerns you? Not how _your wife_ has to spell out what _I_ can do to her pussy?”

“I like oral,” Brienne answered in a rush. “I like rough oral and rough fingering.”

There, she said it. She felt aflame.

_“What?”_

“It’s true,” she said defensively. Now that she had started, she couldn’t stop. “I like my nipples pinched. I like to be fucked roughly. Very rough. Sometimes gentle works but. . .” she raised her chin defiantly as she blushed some more. “I prefer rough.”

“She’s a wildcat,” Jaime said proudly.

“Tormund, whatever Jaime does to me, you can do too.” She continued. Jaime was smiling. “Just not putting your cock in my cunt. And you’ll have to use protection. We’re monogamous but we’ve been tested just in case you want proof of our health. In return, all we ask is that you be tested too and... .to be discreet.”

Jaime put his arm around her and she sagged against him. Tormund brushed his palms on his face, his hair, before clasping his hands together as if in prayer. Brienne’s heart was racing again, banging hard in her chest. Jaime must feel it because he put a hand atop her breast.

“It will be alright, sweetheart.”

How can he be so sure? And how was he so calm about this? Overhearing him with Tormund told her just the kind of person her husband was. He would never stand in the way of her happiness. He would always give her that little nudge, the crucial nudge needed when after bringing herself as close as possible to what she wanted, she would suddenly be wracked by fear. He trusted her deeply. He loved her that much.

Everyday she learned the scope of it. It was always bigger than yesterday.

“I can’t believe what I’m about to say,” Tormund muttered to himself. “Fuck. I seriously hope I don’t regret this.”

“’If it helps,” Jaime suddenly interjected. “On our first date, the good night kiss turned into the first time we fucked. I wasn’t going to stop kissing her. I knew after the first kiss I didn’t want to stop kissing her.”

Brienne smacked him on the head.

“ _Ow!_ Sweetheart!”

“You didn’t have to tell him that!”

“Are we going to pretend you didn’t kiss in the car?” Jaime pointed out. He winked at Tormund. “She’s good, isn’t she? And so fucking responsive— _ah_!” He yelped as she suddenly pinched him on the side.

Tormund stared at the ceiling then back to them.

“I’ll say this again. It can never be said enough. You are fucking crazy to be doing this. But,” he seemed to hesitate when his jaw suddenly tightened with resolve. “I’m not going to refuse. I’m on. As for what I want, I only aim to please.”

Brienne let out a loud sigh of relief. Jaime grinned, kissed her on the cheek and leaned forward to shake Tormund’s hand. Tormund took his hand, pumping it awkwardly.

“I also want you to know that if you suddenly change your minds I will not take it against you.” he said.

“We’re not changing our minds,” Jaime declared, letting go.

“No. This is happening,” Brienne said faintly.

“I only want to please,” Tormund told them.

Jaime’s smile was mischievous. “Now that you’ve mentioned it. . .”

 

****  
With her heart constantly on a rapid, hard rhythm since dinner began, Brienne was wondering if a heart attack was imminent. Tormund had agreed.

Her fantasy was coming true.

She pulled off her sweater and stepped out of her pants. Much of the self-consciousness that plagued her about her body had been chipped away over the years. It was because of Jaime why she stopped apologizing for her small breasts. Mounds slightly rising from her chest, she could get away with not wearing a bra. But her aureoles were bigger than coins, with fat, longish nipples. _Made to be devoured,_ Jaime said about them.

Now he was looking at her like a starving man. She blushed. He either stared at her as if she herself had hung the moon and the stars or with the longing of one deprived for so long. Twelve years together and it was still something to get used to. But her favorite would be when he looked at her softly, his emerald eyes looking like golden amber in the milky, half-light of the approaching dawn. She immediately saw themselves as the only people left in the world, given the gift to love for eternity.

Tormund’s gaze was intent, his eyes piercing and memorizing every detail on her body. He lingered on the freckles scattered across her breasts, the hard line of her boyish waist. His eyes seemed like blue flames as they rested on her cunt. She usually preferred to be waxed smooth, but Jaime had asked if she could grow out the hairs for a while. He missed nuzzling against them. Soft, pale blond curls shadowed her slit.

“Shit,” he suddenly growled.

Jaime frowned. “What the hell?”

“I mean no offense, I just...  .” Tormund swept a hand through his face again. He was _sweating._ “I didn’t know. . .you’re a lucky fucker, Jaime Lannister. The luckiest fucker in the world.”

Jaime looked in Brienne’s eyes before she looked away, a blush flaring from her cheeks.

“I know. I never forget.”

He went to her, tucking her short hair behind her ears and looking at her in that soft way that suddenly made her wish it really was just them in this room. His thumb brushed the plump thrust of her lower lip. “I wish you can see yourself the way we see you, sweetheart.”

She let out an awkward laugh. “I still have some ways to go there, I think.”

“Just as long as you get there.” Jaime smiled at the pink overwhelming her face and down her neck. “Now. What do you want?”

“You.” Her answer was automatic. She gasped and shot Tormund an apologetic look. “It’s not that—I do want you but. . .I need Jaime first.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” Tormund told her. “Why wouldn’t you want him?”

Jaime grinned at him. “You’ll get your turn—”

Brienne grabbed him by the jaw and planted a hard, rough kiss, forcing his lips back, pushing her tongue inside to spar with his. Her fingers fluttered down his throat, making him groan and grab her by the ass. His linen shirt was rough on her sensitive nipples, but she liked it. She loved the contrast of the fabric against the supple skin of his neck, the scrape of his beard on her chin. She turned her head to the side, her eyes darkening as they found Tormund. Jaime kissed down her neck, her shoulder, pinched a nipple.

“Come here.” Her whisper was hot, urgent.

Then Tormund was there, his lips coaxing her mouth open and his fingers pulling at her hair, drawing her throat into an arch. Jaime raked his teeth down the exposed, freckled line, making her shudder and jerk against the warm, clothed bodies of the men. She ran her palm down Tormund’s chest, feeling the contours of hard muscle. Her other hand squeezed on Jaime’s shoulder, scratched at his arm.

She pulled Jaime up and kissed him again. As they kissed, Jaime grunted at Tormund.

“Her throat is sensitive. Play with her nipples.”

Brienne cried out against Jaime’s mouth when Tormund brushed his teeth up and down her throat before sucking the soft flesh. As Jaime’s hand lowered to her cunt, Tormund, now standing behind her, squeezed her breasts before giving her nipples a rough pull. She shrieked, her cunt spilling honey down Jaime’s thrusting fingers. _Dear gods. This was only the beginning._ She resumed kissing Jaime, squeezing his ass, while her other hand reached behind her to play with Tormund’s cock.

_He was huge._

Jaime got down on his knees, freeing Brienne’s lips. Tormund was quick to take over, making her turn her head to the side, hissing at her to give him her tongue. They weren’t kissing but licking. He continued his delicious torment of her nipples, pinching and plucking them, driving her to press hard against him and spread her legs. Jaime cupped the back of her thighs and shoved his tongue through her slit to taste her clit.

“I—I can’t—” she panted. “Please. Please. I can’t— _don’t stop_ —but—the couch.”

Jaime and Tormund moved quickly to put her there. As soon as she was down, they continued destroying her. Jaime nudging her labia open to fuck her with his tongue. Tormund sucking on her left nipple. Brienne’s eyes were wide open, staring dazedly at the play of light on ginger on and gold, sharp, pitched plumes of air leaving her.

Suddenly, Jaime sat back. His lips were shiny. He was grinning. “You’re so sexy, sweetheart. And taste so fucking good.”

Tormund released her nipple with a pop. “I want a taste,” he declared.

Brienne caught Jaime’s eye before she groaned, “Please.”

As Tormund put himself between her spread legs, Jaime suddenly stood up. Brienne’s eyes widened as he sat on the armchair and unzipped his pants. Her mouth watered as he pulled his cock out and started rubbing himself. Tormund, realizing he wasn’t joining them, glared at him. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Knitting,” Jaime snapped, stroking himself. “Get on with it if you don’t want her to kick your ass.”

Tormund was a little confused. Brienne grabbed him by the hair, and growled, “I’ll kill you if you stop.”

“Seven Hells, I didn’t know this about you,” Tormund chuckled before sinking his tongue in her cunt.

Brienne wept at how gentle he was. Sliding the tip of his tongue to taste the inner folds of her labia, circling her clit. She spread her legs wider in invitation, wanting something harder, faster.

“Fuck her with your fingers.” Jaime growled. “Fast. Hard.”

She moaned in relief as Tormund’s thick finger pumped in her cunt slowly, testing how ready she was. She blushed, hearing Jaime’s grunts and the squelch of her cunt as Tormund fucked her. Still too gentle. She put her hand on his and guided him to the rougher motions she craved. _There._

She watched Jaime watching them, startled at the gleam in his eyes, at his soft, half-smirk. More than anything she wished to be with him, fucking herself on his wonderfully hard and long cock. Yet she also wouldn’t dream of making Tormund stop, not when is lips had returned to her nipples to suck them hungrily, not when his fingers thrust mercilessly in her cunt.

  _Gods. Who knew?_  She wondered, closing her eyes as she felt herself approach release. The first Heaven.

She heard Jaime growl her name, followed by a hiss, then a choked gasp Hearing her name spoken in that rough, intimate tone had her surging against Tormund, driving her breast deeper in his mouth. Her cunt squeezed around his fingers, her hips jerking erratically as she rode through the waves. A sound between a gasp and squeal left her lips and she stilled. Then she fell back on the couch, her eyes slowly opening.

Pale blue eyes bored into her. She blinked a few times to remember, blushing when she finally did. As Tormund lowered his lips to kiss her, she managed to sneak a glance at Jaime, who was watching them through glassy green eyes. She kept her eyes open through the kiss, staring at Jaime staring at them.

She was beginning to think that no matter how rough Tormund was going to get, he would be gentle compared to Jaime. He mashed his mouth against hers, and though she soon turned away from Jaime, closed her eyes and lost herself in the kiss of another man, in her mind she was still kissing her husband. Perhaps she couldn’t help it. Though her fantasy was being desired by two men, Jaime remained her fantasy as well.

Tormund pulled away, sitting back on his heels. She gave him a small smile, cupping his cheek.

“He’s right,” He said. “You taste fucking good, Brienne.”

She blushed and gave him a playful slap. He laughed, and she sat up, swinging her legs to the side to rise. Her cunt was still throbbing from her orgasm and the force of Tormund’s finger-fucking. She smiled and went to Jaime, who remained seated. On his face was the expression of happy drunk.

He grinned as she went to him, kissing him on the mouth before she dropped to her knees between his legs.

She cradled his cock then licked him, closing her eyes as the soft salt of his cum bathed her tongue and its clean, somewhat soapy scent glided in her nose. She loved watching him pleasure himself, and even more when she licked him clean afterwards. She missed a lot of the show, but she still got the treats.

As she licked and pressed little kisses up and down his cock, making him stiffen and groan softly, Jaime spoke to Tormund.

“You’ll get to try her mouth. She’s worth the wait.”

Brienne finished licking him, smiled. In this she had no problem being so bold. She tucked him back in his cock and zipped him up. Then she sat on his lap, getting a sweet, deep kiss on her throat as he put his arms around her. They looked at Tormund, who was staring at them with curiosity and more confusion.

“What do you think?” She asked, blushing.

“You two. . .you actually _live_ to fuck each other,” he said, lowering himself to sit on the couch. “In some ways I get the fantasy but in its entirety, I still can’t believe you’re doing this. That we’re all doing this.”

“She’s fascinating to watch when she gives herself,” Jaime answered. “What pleases her pleases me too.”

“And you swear to the Seven it pleased you to have my tasting her? Enjoying her pussy like that?” He glanced at Brienne. “I ask the same of you.”

“It’s different but I like it,” she admitted, putting her arms around Jaime and blushing as he put his hand between her legs to palm her cunt. “I—I really did.”

“Her cunt is a gift,” Jaime smirked. She pretended to bite his ear in warning and he laughed.

“Did you. . .like it?” Brienne asked Tormund. She searched his face.

“What’s not to like? But if you were mine, I won’t be letting another man touch you like that.”

“I’m not letting her.” Jaime sounded impatient. “I’m encouraging and supporting her to explore this side of her sexuality.”

“You’re nuts, Lannister.”

“But you’re not going to back out,” Jaime drawled.

“No.” Tormund said firmly. “I’m not.”

Brienne said the words before she knew she was thinking them.

“I want another round.”  


*****

Jaime and Brienne didn’t leave the armchair. Her legs draped the soft, velvet arms, the hard muscles of her thighs tensing as she thrust and against Tormund’s firm tongue. Jaime, with a hand on her chin, kept her face turned to the side to receive his kisses. His other hand squeezed her breasts and plucked her still-swollen nipples.

Never in her life did she think being helpless could feel so divine. Jaime’s tongue fucked her mouth almost in tandem with the thrusts of Tormund’s tongue on her clit and his fingers in her cunt. She was squirming, maybe struggling—struggling from the pleasure drowning her.

She didn’t think it could get this good. It shouldn’t be this good!

She tried to twist to get deeper thrusts of Jaime’s tongue in her mouth but Tormund’s stubborn hold on her thighs kept her moving. She gloried in the strain of having to kiss Jaime as deeply as she wanted, her head was spinning with how Tormund was eating her out with the zeal of a bear having discovered a jar overflowing with honey. Gods. If she were to go to a septon it wouldn’t be to confess to the vanity of being desired. It was _this_.

“Jaime. _Jaime._ Tormund. Gods.” She tore her mouth away from Jaime to breathe but he hissed and grabbed her face and shoved his tongue back in her. She made a feeble, token protest but kissed him back hard, desperately, wanting to bite and eat his lips, wanting to swallow his tongue whole. Tormund had given her clit some relief but continued to ram his fingers in her weeping cunt. He suckled her nipple sharply, as if to slurp an entire breast in his mouth.

She didn’t know what happened next. Floating in the clouds, she was suddenly crying out and thrusting against the men. Jaime’s hold on her face remained firm, sure to give her a bruise, while his other hand was rotating and pulling at her clit. Tormund kissed and sucked her nipples, his fingers still fucking her with beautiful brutality.

Then just as quickly, the two men did the little switch again. Tormund pressed his face against her cunt, fucking her with tongue. Jaime pinched and twisted her nipples. Brienne wailed against his tongue as she came, her come spilling on Tormund’s tongue. He lapped her up faster, thumbing her labia wide open to catch every drop of her pouring honey. Jaime stopped torturing her nipples to take her face in both his hands and kissed her roughly but oh so very sweetly. She could weep.

And she did weep. This was pleasure that was most forbidden. No wonder it was never spoken about. To speak of it would make it real.

Weak from her orgasm, she stared dazedly at Jaime and Tormund, giggling. 

  
_Most forbidden, indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a threesome before, if it's not obvious enough. But you made it through the end! Thank you for reading!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff hammered out. In ways that are smutty, kind of inappropriate and necessary!
> 
> Side note: Please indulge me and check out this AWESOME, VERY SEXY FAN ART SeleneU commissioned Elenatria to do for me. Please, please? It's for chapter four of a fic I wrote a few weeks ago, Begin Again:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12100422/chapters/27531444
> 
> More sexy art by Elenatria:  
> http://elenatria.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful notes of support and encouragement, everyone! It was so nice coming back here and finding my inbox full (no hate this time, yay!)
> 
> This fic was supposed to be only four chapters. While the previous chapter was well-received (double yay!), I thought things were not yet really settled. So Jaime, Brienne and Tormund go on an initial bout. Now what? We can't go from that to the BIG NIGHT.

Staring at the mirror, she turned her head from side to side. Her eyes were clear now and the pink from her cheeks had receded significantly. Did she expect to look different? To feel different Her mouth still looked too red and a bit too big for her face, and just below her ear was the bloom of a hickey. Her nipples were sore and her cunt ached but they also felt good. _She loved it._ This was not unusual. She loved these little throbs, especially in her cunt. How she would be walking a little awkwardly for a day or two following another intense, hard fuck by Jaime. Or how the softest cloth rasped her nipples. Jaime said her afterglow lasted for days.

But it wasn’t only Jaime who had her this time.

She saw the red flush spread across her cheeks. _Dear gods. She had actually done it._

It was unlike anything. To be kissed like that so ferociously, to be touched so, to feel herself being devoured. Jaime taught her how it was to be wanted. She trusted him but a part of her still didn’t believe him. Tonight, she had crossed that divide. Her head was fucking _spinning._

She gasped as images flashed before her eyes. Jaime grabbing her by the face to fuck her mouth with his tongue. Tormund spreading her legs wide to fuck her cunt with his tongue. The sharp whines of play-protest as she struggled to get free because she was going to _fucking dissolve_ from pleasure. Her muffled cries against her husband’s tongue as he played with her clit while his best friend fucked her with his fingers. Tormund sucking on her nipples. It was so sinful with good it was, and when she _came_. . .

She splashed water on her face then dabbed it dry with a towel. Her breathing was unsteady as a honeyed warmth bloomed in her cunt. “I don’t believe this,” she muttered, blushing furiously. Staring at her dripping face, she admonished herself, “What’s wrong with you?”

Someone knocked on the door. “’Brienne?” It was Jaime. “Sweetheart, are you okay? You’ve been there a while.”

She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

He knocked again. “Brienne?”

She took a deep breath and opened the door to yank him inside. “What is it?” He asked as she closed the door and locked it.

“I—” She shook her head, groaning. What the hell. She was in _physical pain_ for cock. _Jaime’s cock._ Everything that was _Jaime._

“Brienne?” He looked worried.

“Gods. I—I want to--to fuck.”

Her palms flew to cover her face in embarrassment. “I know, I know,” she said, cringing. “I just—but I don’t know—I’m— _gods_ —Jaime, will you please take off your pants? I’ll care of everything. I just really, really, really want to be---”she removed her hands and looked at him, her expression both of determination and mortification. Her eyes were blue flames. _“FUCKED.”_

 _“What?”_ Jaime exclaimed in disbelief and she shushed him, glaring warningly at the door. He stared at her, laughter bubbling out of him. Her hands were shaking as they unbuckled his belt. “Are you serious?”

“Please, Jaime?” She pleaded, forcing herself to stop.

“I’m not complaining,” he said, putting her hands back on him. He winked. “I protest at you taking care of everything. That’s not fun. I like participating.”

She undid his pants and they plopped down his feet. She smiled. He was half-hard already. “You don’t think it’s rude to keep Tormund waiting?” She asked, stroking him with barely-concealed desperation. He felt so wonderful. The soft skin stretched over thickening, warm steel. The tasty pre-cum hanging over the tip. She bit his lower lip as her thumb circled the slit on his cockhead.

“Not at all. _Fuck._ I love your hands.” Jaime groaned, throwing his head back against the door as she peppered his throat with kisses, her hands stroking his cock, squeezing and giving his balls a gentle tug. He smelled so good, clean and crisp with a hint of spice that knocked her right in the solar plexus. Though she was embarrassed with how needy she was right now, she smiled through her kisses. She raked her teeth across his jawline, feeling him shudder.

Jaime pushed himself off the door, watched her briefly before taking her by the chin and kissing her on the lips. He caressed her back, her ass, pulling at her pants until they fell to her ankles. She tightened her hold on his cock, keeping her lips fused to his. The conflagration of lust was both easing and heightening.

He ordered her harshly to open her mouth. She obeyed, sucking on his middle finger, blushing even more. He dragged her lips back to his mouth and she resumed caressing his his chest, then back down his cock again. She felt the flutter of his fingers down her spine, pressing the cheeks of her ass apart before trailing his moistened middle finger down the sensitive divide before circling her rosette.

She gasped. _“Jaime.”_

He smiled through their kiss, surging against her fingers while his finger gently fucked her. Gods. _That burn._ She staggered, suddenly hit with an image of her on all fours, her mouth clamped tightly around Jaime’s cock while Tormund fucked her in the ass. Jaime laughed at her bewildered expression.

“This still surprises you?”

She could only nod, clinging to him helplessly as he teased her in this forbidden way. She arched her neck as he nibbled on her throat, playfully bit her on the clavicle before lowering her to the floor.

The cool tiles under her back warmed her flushed, fever-warm skin. Her sweater was already damp with sweat and she was raging, panting, gasping for Jaime to fuck her _now._ He grinned at her before spreading her legs wide, hooking them over his elbows. As he did, she felt something slide down from inside her. He glanced down and the smile he gave her this time was wicked.

“Sweetheart. You’re _pouring_.”

 _“I want you so much,”_ she sobbed.

At last, he was inside her. She whimpered, arching her hips high and clenching around him eagerly. Little cries shook her throat, tearing at her. She groaned, shaking from the effort in softening them into whimpers. Jaime groaned, drawing one of her legs over his shoulder and sliding deeper inside her.

“Let him know how much you love having a cock inside you,” he hissed, pushing his hips back before lunging hard inside her. She yelped, scratching at his shoulders. Oh, dear. She would always love this, her cunt, dripping and slick, straining around him.

“I can’t be without your cock,” she moaned, pushing against him, squeezing her eyes closed.

“Fuck, Brienne. Can’t _be_ without fucking you,” he snarled before taking her mouth in a rough, almost cruel kiss. “Come on. Let me hear it. Let _him_ hear it.”

She shook her head stubbornly, her cheeks burning.

“Sweet maiden,” he gasped, fucking her harder. “You’ll fight me for it, won’t you?”

She wailed as he suddenly grabbed her wrists, keeping them pinned by her ears so she couldn’t cover her mouth. He kept himself just out of reach, so she couldn’t sink her teeth in his flesh instead of crying out. She should be angry, she should be _furious_. But here she was, fucking him, her existence centered on his cock driving deliciously in and out of her cunt. She was her cunt.

She may have yielded with her sharp, loud cries but it was no defeat. No, she thought, feeling the strike of her release, a shocked scream yanked from her throat. No. It was victory.

 

*****

Jaime proceeded her to the living room, in an effort to grasp at what little discretion they could still scramble for, impossible as it was. Brienne hid behind a wall, listening to the men talking. Though she was still wet with Jaime’s semen, she felt herself stirring again just hearing him talk. He sounded relaxed and pleased. Tormund—now he sounded a little gruff. His voice had a rougher, more guttural quality. Her breath stuttered.

Tormund has surely heard them. It wasn’t the first time they fucked mere feet away from a guest, but they were quiet and really hurried. With what they had asked of Tormund, their inhibitions had fallen away. People often said there was no fun in what was allowed, that the thrill was in the forbidden. Brienne was learning other sides of that argument. The forbidden would always be fun but  being free from its shackles was pure heaven. She wondered how much he overheard—did he hear Jaime declaring how wet her cunt was, did he hear her shouting for his cock? Did he get hard?

There it was again. She gasped, leaning heavily against the wall as what was now a familiar need grew inside her. Her mouth was _watering_.

She swallowed heavily, squaring her shoulders. Then she went to the living room.

Jaime was lounging in the armchair, looking relaxed and smug with a glass of wine. Tormund sat on the couch, shoulders hunched forward with his elbows resting on his knees. As she entered the room, the two men launched to their feet. She blushed. It was funny how they could be so. . . _so proper_ when together, they had done quite a number of _divine_ unthinkables to her. Her blush deepened as Jaime’s eyes raked her. She glanced briefly at Tormund, noting the blank expression on his face.

She sat down next to Jaime on the armchair, kissing him on the forehead as he lowered himself.  They automatically leaned against each other. Tormund sat down too, staring at them hard.

“So,” he began. “She’s really as insatiable as you promised.”

Jaime burst out laughing while Brienne gasped. “You said _what?_ ”

“Sweetheart, he’d have to be deaf to not have heard us,” Jaime said, laughing even harder as she shook her head at them before giving them the finger. “I figured Tormund might still have doubts so I thought to. . .share.”

“You’re impossible,” Brienne pretended to scold him. She was not as embarrassed as she should be that he was talking about her so frankly with another man, she realized. Another new revelation.

“Look at the two of you,” Tormund said, sitting back a little to gesture at them. “Just minutes ago we were. . .well, that was a scene straight out of really fucking good porn. Now you look like the Coopers from Suburbia.”

“Oh, come on. We’re not that boring,” Jaime retorted, putting a hand on Brienne’s knee.

“So, you haven’t changed your minds? We’re still on?” Tormund asked.

Jaime glanced at Brienne. “Sweetheart?”

Brienne licked her lips. “It’s. . .it’s happening.”

“You know you only have to say the word and it’s over, right? Because I won’t take it against you. It was. . .fucking good, what happened. _Really fucking good_.” His eyes gleamed as they fell on Brienne’s breasts. She flushed, feeling her nipples point eagerly toward him. “But I still think you’re insane.”

“If Brienne says it’s on, it’s on.” Jaime declared.

Tormund was quiet and just looked at them. Then he sighed and said, “If you say it is, then it is.” But he turned back to Brienne. “Are you really alright with this? We were rough on you earlier. Jaime says you’re okay but. . .Brienne, I’ve never been that rough before. I don’t want you hurt.”

Brienne looked at Jaime then back at him. Dear gods, she was blushing again. “Um. . .Tormund, when we said we fuck rough. . .we meant it. But for us, doing it rough doesn’t mean hurting each other. That’s not—no, that’s not how we do things. I like—I like a great throwdown, if you know what I mean?” She turned to Jaime. “I don’t know if I’m saying it right.”

“No, you are.” He assured her. “But if I can add something?”

“Please.”

“Until Brienne. . .” Now, Jaime flushed. “I just. . .sex wasn’t that good for me at all, Tormund. Brienne knows this. It wasn’t good because I always had to be so fucking careful.”

“What do you mean?” Tormund asked.

Jaime and Brienne looked at each other before he continued. “I just. . .I always had to take care. It’s not like I get any pleasure from hurting a woman. That’s not it at all. And I’d die first before hurting Brienne. But women can be. . .delicate. That severely limits the kind of fucking I want to do. Then I met Brienne.” He smiled at her happily. “And she could take me.”

“I’m bigger than most guys. I—I’ve always been so conscious of that. I could never relax.” Brienne admitted. “Jaime put an end to all that.”

Being with each other was freedom, and one that was mutually encouraged.

During the early days of their relationship, it confounded her how he could enjoy fucking her. He didn’t like certain positions because he couldn’t see her face, look in her eyes. Perhaps that was the most surprising thing. Her coarse features consigned her to a life of ridicule and scorn until Jaime came along—Jaime who liked to tease that if he were a poet sonnets would be written about her eyes, odes about her lips that he couldn’t stop kissing. Or he would at least try writing a limerick about how good it felt to fuck her. She would shake her head at these pronouncements, until she mustered the courage to ask why he had chosen her.

Jaime’s answer was not romantic but honest: her body was big and strong, which meant he could do things with her that couldn’t be done with a smaller woman. He liked to fuck her roughly because it was a kind of relief, a release at last from keeping himself in check. But his favorite thing about fucking her was how _right_ it felt.

And she liked rough fucking because she didn’t have to worry about possibly hurting the guy, or being so conscious about her size. Fucking Jaime was like being a in a brutal, thuggish fight, always with the most satisfying finish in which both ended up as grinning, sated winners. He not only made her feel good but also taught her things about herself. Things that gradually erased the self-loathing that had plagued her nearly her entire life.

“If it’s so perfect what you need me for?” Tormund demanded. “Look, I’m sorry to be still all about the questions. I’m not expecting anything. I don’t want for there to be anything more beyond what we’re gonna do. But I still don’t fucking understand it.”

Jaime squeezed her knee, a silent prompt for her to answer. Brienne closed her eyes for a second then opened them.

“I—I know how it is to be wanted. I’m still learning that. But. . .I also want the fantasy of. . .of being fought over. Where I also don’t have to make a choice and get all I want.”

“Having a choice is not a burden,” Tormund pointed out.

“But having to make one?” Jaime said. “Not a luxury all the time either.”

“To never make a choice and have the luxury of everything you want, that’s a fantasy I want.” Brienne explained. “I’m not saying I feel like I settled for Jaime. He will always be my choice. But what if for just one night. . .I can. . .you know? Have my crème brulee, and um, a brownie, and eat as much as I want. And without worrying about my waistline.”

 Tormund was visibly tensed. He seemed convinced but not entirely, Brienne saw. He was fine earlier but he was Mr. Sane and Sensible again. She was beginning to get impatient. It was huge what they asked of him but no matter how much they clarified and explained to him, there was no point in pursuing the fantasy if he wasn’t going to be one hundred percent convinced.

“I think,” she began thoughtfully, “you should stop thinking how crazy we are, Tormund. Fantasies are never. . sane. They don’t make sense.”

“A fantasy is when you imagine me and Jaime fucking you. Not actually fucking you.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never fantasized about fucking my wife,” Jaime suddenly said, trailing a finger up and down Brienne’s thigh and drawing Tormund’s eyes there. “She has the most gorgeous eyes. Wonderfully long legs. Intelligent. Funny. Intriguing. Curses like a sailor yet knows which fork to use for the salad and the escargot. You’ve never thought about it. . .kissing her? And more?”

“Come on, now.” Tormund snorted. “She’s your wife.”

“You never thought about fucking Brienne when she was just my girlfriend?”

Brienne squirmed, wondering if this was the right way to convince Tormund. Jaime could be impulsive. He never played by the rules. It’s what made him a force in court and also dangerous.

Tormund was clearly displeased. “No. I never did. Because I respect you and I’m not a piece of shit. No offense, Brienne, but I stay in my lane no matter what.”

“What if she was never my girlfriend?” Jaime pressed. “What if you come across her in a coffee shop, in the bookstore? You won’t ask her out?”

“If that’s the situation and I was interested, then yeah. Alright. Probably.”

“I know for a fact you don’t like short girls, Tormund. You’ve never dated anyone under five-nine.”

“Fine! I’ll ask her out. There. But that doesn’t mean I’d want to fuck her.”

“Come on, now. You don’t want to know what color her nipples are? You won’t wonder if she has more freckles on her tits?” Jaime was speaking slowly as he continued caressing Brienne’s thigh. Her heart hammered in her chest. “I saw how you kissed her earlier. How you touched her. You knew what you were doing.”

“Of course, I did. What the fuck are you getting at?” Tormund demanded.

“I think if you can do it so easily, as I saw earlier, then you must have played it a few times in your head. And I won’t take it against you. Why wouldn’t you want to fuck Brienne? _I want to fuck her all the time._ Not to mention that you shouldn’t even think about fucking her because she’s married. _To me._ Your best friend. A fantasy isn’t just something that hardly makes sense, Tormund. It’s also the forbidden. The more you shouldn’t, the more you want to. Am I right?”

Tormund grunted under his breath and shot to his feet. “I’m leaving.”

“Tormund—” Brienne started to rise but he held up a hand.

“I don’t like what you’re insinuating at all,” he snapped at Jaime. “You think I’m gonna take advantage.”

“But how can you take advantage of something you have no interest in? Unless you actually have fantasies of fucking Brienne and we just handed you the best deal of your life.” Jaime stood up and went to him. “You’re a decent man, Tormund. You’re still trying to uphold the good. We appreciate that. However, there are times when something wonderful just drops on your lap and maybe, instead of questioning it or trying to cling to rationality, you should just enjoy. It’s not a question of what’s right and wrong.”

Tormund was frowning at him then at Brienne. She got to her feet, stepping between the men to put a hand on his shoulder. “You should stop worrying.”

“Have—have I fantasized about her? Of course I have. You’re right,” he growled at Jaime. “I’ve thought about fucking her. For all the reasons you said. I’ve hated myself every time because—because I do respect you, Brienne.” He told her, taking her hand. He was shaking. “Both of you.”

“It’s a fantasy, Tormund.” She assured him.

“Tomorrow night it won’t be,” he pointed out as she stepped closer.

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

_“I don’t fucking know.”_

“You fantasize about fucking my wife but are you in love with her?” This time there was an edge in Jaime’s voice. Brienne stilled and snatched her hand away from Tormund’s hold.

“What? Seven bloody hells no!” Tormund yelled.

“You’re not in love with her?”

“I want to fuck her, Jaime. I’m not in love with her. I’m not an idiot.” Tormund was livid. “And before you start thinking that the reason I haven’t fucked anyone in months is because I’m in love with Brienne, think again. I’ve been fucking busy! I haven’t died from not digging my dick in pussy for two months! It’s fucking possible and it’s not because I’m pining for Brienne. Seven hells.” He ran his hands through his hair.

“Alright, alright. Calm down—” Jaime tried to placate him.

“Fuck you, Lannister.” He snapped. “Get away from me.”

“Tormund—” Brienne reached for him and he froze. She stopped too, locked eyes with him then proceeded to put her hand on his shoulder again. “We’re not. . we’re not accusing you of anything.”

“You’re not. He is.” He muttered.

“Well, I have to know too,” Jaime said defensively. “Because if you’re in love with Brienne, you’re not gonna fuck her or be within twenty feet of her.”

“Seven Hells, Lannister. I know you think Brienne hung the moon and stars but you’re the only one who thinks that, alright? Get your head out of your ass.” He glanced at Brienne. “Sorry. No offense.”

“None taken,” she said with a small smile.

“Fine. I’m sorry.” Jaime grunted, crossing his arms.

“Well, glad that’s been cleared,” Brienne said, stepping closer to Tormund. She was blushing. “But you’re still tensed. Just relax, Tormund. Everything’s okay.”

“I think I need to sit down,” he groaned.

“Okay.”

He fell heavily on the couch and Brienne sat down next to him, her hand still on his shoulder. Jaime returned to his armchair, watching them. As Tormund reached for his wineglass, Jaime caught Brienne’s eye and gave a small nod. She blushed and licked her lips.

She watched Tormund toss the wine down his throat again. He put the glass back on the table. She glanced at Jaime then asked Tormund, “So, um, you fantasize about me?”

Her question had Tormund suddenly coughing. As Jaime laughed, she clapped Tormund between the shoulder blades.

“What the hell was that?” He demanded between wheezes.

“We’re talking about fantasies. Maybe we can accommodate. . .things you think about. . me.” She shifted closer to him until their knees bumped.

Tormund stared at her as if she was crazy. He gave Jaime the same look. “You’re serious.”

“Why would you even think we were joking?” Jaime complained.

“I—I don’t know, Brienne,” Tormund stammered.

“Did you like how I kissed you?” She asked boldly. Wow. _Who had taken over her body?_ “Earlier? In the car? I think you liked it because of the things you did to me. Here. With Jaime.”

As she spoke, she leaned closer until her lips were next to his ear. Tormund was breathing quietly but sharply.

“I liked it,” he murmured, turning to look at her.

She stared in his eyes. Green would always her favorite color. Emerald green. But pale blue was not so bad. It was the color of the perfect, summer sky.

She brushed her lips against Tormund in a light, almost-kiss. He was slow to respond. Where was the man who practically mauled her in the car earlier? The man whose fingers refused to leave her cunt? He was probably still shaken from the confession Jaime had wrung out of him.

She thought it ridiculous to be an object of fantasy but there was also something thrilling about it.

Tormund parted his lips and she hummed, kissing him deeper, a little harder. Her hand skimmed down his chest, now familiar with the muscles there. She kept her hand on his breast as they kissed, listening to his speeding breath, feeling the quick rhythm of his heart. When she thought he was relaxed, she trailed a finger down his stomach before flattening her palm on the bulge in his pants.

“Shit,” he gasped, jumping. He tore away from their kiss briefly to look at Jaime.

Brienne was blushing as she stared back at her husband. He nodded again. She turned to Tormund, kissing him on the mouth some more before she suddenly pulling away.

“What is it?” Tormund groaned.

“Just wait,” she whispered, getting one of the throw pillows from the couch and dropping it between his legs. He stared at her in disbelief as she knelt on the pillow and started undoing his belt.

“You’re really doing this,” he murmured. “She’s really doing this?” He asked Jaime.

“She sure is,” Jaime said. Brienne heard the smile in his voice.

Tormund lifted his hips as she pulled his pants down. Then she had him scoot closer to the edge of the couch.

He really was a ginger, she thought, smiling to herself at the sight of his thick pubic curls. His cock had a perfectly round head and a girth that she feared would give her a lockjaw. She licked her lips.

She pressed her nose against his curls, his cock, discovering his secret scent. He smelled of warm musk. So different from Jaime, who always smelled slightly of soap down here. She breathed deeply, stirring the curls, making his cock stiffer. He also felt different. His skin was more velvety.

She rubbed him, watching his disbelieving expression dissolve into slack-mouthed pleasure. He was lot thicker than Jaime but just as long. She licked the slit on his head, getting a taste of him. His flavor had the slightest hint of salt. His breathing was harsh as her tongue trailed up and down the hardened column of flesh, relishing the newness of his cock. Tormund breathed harshly, his fingers tangling in her hair as her head bobbed up and down.

She had to open her mouth wide just to get wrap her lips around the head. He was that big. She suckled gently, wondering if she could get the entire thing in her mouth. She loved it when Jaime fucked her throat, when she was so helpless that there was nothing to do but let him take her this way. She hoped to do the same with Tormund. Kissing him weirded her out but sucking his cock was another story. She wanted it in her mouth. She wanted it to bruise her throat.

As she worked to take Tormund in her mouth, she was rubbing herself against the pillow. Her cunt was swollen and aching, reminded so acutely of its emptiness. She would plead with Jaime to take her if only Tormund’s cock didn’t feel so fucking good. Gods. _Should another man’s cock feel like this?_

She squirmed, moaning desperately around the swollen flesh in her mouth. Jaime must have picked up on her distress because she heard the creak of a chair relieved of a weight, and felt Tormund freezing. Reluctantly, she freed his cock and turned to Jaime. A look passed between them then he knelt behind her.

“This is really happening,” Tormund gasped as Brienne resumed sucking him. She moaned as Jaime’s hands fell on her hips, pulling her pants down. Then she heard him lower his zipper. A hand returned to her hips. She widened the spread of her legs, blushing at the honey spilling down her thighs.

Then Jaime was inside.

_It was heaven._

Brienne sucked harder, bringing Tormund’s cock halfway in her mouth. It was as far as it could go. Her lips tightened around it and she was glad when his hips began to move, fucking her mouth carefully at first before he seized her face and took control from her. _Yes._ Jaime’s grip on her hips was bruising but she was beyond all discomfort and its twinges. She was not moving at all but being moved however they wished by the two men.

_Oh, gods. Yes. Yes._

If only the Seven were supposed to know of this pleasure, then tonight, Brienne felt like one of them.

 

*****  
That night, as they got ready for bed, Brienne thought to ask Jaime the question she should have asked earlier. Her husband was so self-assured, confident and a master of rolling with the punches. Nothing fazed him. But she knew well enough that sometimes, his easygoing attitude could be a front. At least she didn’t have to chip away much to get to the heart of the matter. He didn’t appreciate beating around the bush and preferred the direct approach.

She watched him take off his t-shirt and climb in, stretching his long legs with a groan that should never be heard by the public lest it caused women to shoot up in flames. He reached for his book from the nightstand. Reading glasses on, he began reading where he left off.

“Jaime?” She asked, joining him in bed. “Are you okay with everything?”

He glanced at her, the green of his eyes more vivid surrounded by black spectacles. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

When they decided to invite Tormund for dinner, they made clear to each other that things would be happening once they told him their real reason for having him over. Brienne swung between being a wreck and placid as she cooked the dinner and wondered if she was crazy for telling Jaime her fantasy. Perhaps Tormund would be given a little taste. He certainly didn’t just get samples, from the way things turned out.

“Could you name me a husband who would let his wife kiss his best friend and do other things to her?”

Jaime sighed and put his book away. “I thought we were over that. I’m not allowing you. I’m supporting you.”

“They’re the same thing.”

“Maybe.” He shrugged. “Granted you ran a few things by me but it wasn’t exactly like you asked for permission or I gave it you. I asked you about something. You replied. I wasn’t troubled by your answer.”

Well, that’s an answer. Brienne was still unconvinced, however, and it showed on her face. Jaime continued to look at her curiously as she joined him in bed.

“Are you alright with this?” He asked.

“I just realized we’re more concerned about Tormund’s feelings. I should have asked you how you felt as soon as it was over. How do you feel, Jaime? Please be honest.”

He sighed. “The truth?”

“Always.” She took his hand. “Jaime,  if you’re not sure. . if you didn’t like it, then we’re scrapping it, okay? I don’t want to do this with you not being one hundred percent okay with it. You’re my husband and I love you. Your feelings come first.” She squeezed his hand. “You come first.”

A lump formed in her throat. If Jaime couldn’t handle what happened despite his enthusiasm, then tonight was the end of that fantasy. She had gotten a taste. That was enough. She refused to risk Jaime’s feelings. He was one understanding husband, but she would never take advantage. He had done more for her than he would ever know.

She saw his eyes widen a little before he taking note of their joined hands. She bit her lip as he kissed her hand.

“I appreciate you telling me that just now. I know you say it often but it’s always nice to hear. That said,” he said, relaxing against the pillows, still holding her hand.

“That said, I have to admit that it was hard when you came back and it was obvious he’s had you. I knew that was going to happen and I didn’t stop you because that’s as far as it would go. At least, before we did it together. But when I saw how you were. . .” He looked in her eyes. “You really should see yourself sometime, sweetheart. When you completely surrender to lust. You looked so free. I couldn’t look away. It felt just like the first time I saw you,” he added, a gentle smile quirking the corner of his mouth as she looked away, her cheeks turning pink. “It felt like being hit by a ton of bricks and wanting more. And then we took you at the same time. . .” He shook his head in wonder.

Brienne was floored. She had expected outrage, sputtering, even violent anger. Instead she got honesty and a declaration of love.

“How are you so generous?” She asked him, genuinely baffled. She cupped his face. “ _Why are you like this?”_

“Because I love you. I know this is a one-time thing. I also believe you when you say you’ll only do it with me, and if I wasn’t comfortable, you’ll drop the whole thing. Besides, sweetheart,” he added, a teasing gleam in his eyes. “I might live longer if I have some assistance fucking you. But just this one time.”

“Just this once,” Brienne vowed. Her birthday was the only time this will happen. That she was sure about. “And if you have some doubts about fucking me good, let me assure you that I enjoy it immensely every time.” He hugely and she blushed. “You-you ought to give yourself more credit.”

“Nice to know I can satisfy my big, strapping wench of a sweetheart.”

She laughed and kissed him. “You like me big.”

“You also like me that way too.” He kissed her back. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“Tormund and I were worried about being a little too rough on you. I know you can take it, sweetheart. That doesn’t mean I don’t get concerned.”

She blushed and pulled away a little. “I—I loved it. Every moment.” Her nipples tightened and honey began to slide down from her cunt. She squirmed, suddenly feeling hot.

“But?”

She pulled away a little from him. “What do you mean?”

“Brienne,” he chided her gently. “I know you. Probably better than you know yourself. What is it?”

She bit her lip, suddenly not sure. She could always tell Jaime everything. For the first time, she wondered how true it was.

But if he could be honest about experiencing some jealousy earlier, then she should do the same too.

“I’m wondering if. . .if it should feel this good,” she confessed, feeling her face go hot. “I—I had different expectations about tonight. I expected to feel terrible. I expected you to be angry. But. . .that’s not what happened, is it?”

“You’re worried why you feel good,” Jaime repeated, frowning.

“Yes.” She hung her head. “What kind of person does that make me?”

“What?”

“I think we can both agree I’ll never be in the Wife Hall of Fame because of tonight. I’m—”

“Hold on. Where’s this coming from? You expected to feel guilty?”

“Jaime, I made a vow.”

“So did I. To love, honor and protect you. The same vows you made.”

“Is it honorable?”

“Out of all the things we can worry about, that’s what concerns you?”

“Well, yeah!”

“Sweetheart.” Jaime startled her by grabbing her and kissing her deeply. She sat on his lap, moaning as she rubbed her cunt against his erection under his boxers. He hissed and glanced down between their bodies. “Seven Hells, sweetheart. Are you wet again?”

She nodded, embarrassed. He smiled and touched her on the cheek. “We’ll take care of you in a bit. Now tell me. Do you feel like you’ve betrayed me?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “I like how you kiss me. I love everything you do to me. But. . .kissing Tormund was also good. It’s different but nice. Weird but nice. And when. . .when I. . .” She blushed.

He touched her lips. “When you blew him?”

“I really enjoyed it,” she confessed. “Shouldn’t I be grossed out?”

“I thought we wanted him to skip the gag part that’s why we picked someone we know?”

“ _But he’s not you_. I don’t want to be kissed by another man. _I don’t want another man._ So why do I want to be fucked by two men? Why did it feel good to be kissed by him? Why did I enjoy. . .” She really couldn’t say it. “Why did I like it as much as I did? Jaime, am I wrong for wanting this fantasy of being wanted like this--”

Jaime could see she was beginning to panic. He took her by the face and forced her to look at him. “Calm down, Brienne. Let’s discuss this one at a time, alright? It seems we have some stuff to unpack.”

She stared at him with wide eyes, slowly comprehending what he was saying. “Oh—okay. Yes. You’re right.” She took a deep breath then exhaled just as deeply. She kept doing this until she felt herself relax a little. Jaime lowered his hands. She made a protesting sound and put them on her waist. He smiled as she admitted, blushing profusely, “I—I love it when you touch me. Even just like this.”

“I feel the same.”

Though her head was clearer now, she was still worried. “Jaime, tell me. Please. Am I wrong? I know it’s selfish but am I terrible person? I have you. I love you. You love me. Am I a bitch for wanting this fantasy---”

“No.” He said loudly, firmly, making her jump. He softened his voice. “Brienne, I don’t want you beating yourself up over something you have every right to.”

“I’m married! Happily—”

“Yes. There are certain rules in marriage that are binding and everyone will just have to follow. But the rest we write on our own. In our way. If my wife wants to know how it is to be desired and fucked by two men, because I love and trust her, and she won’t do it without me, I’m with her. All the way. It’s not a betrayal. In my book it’s not. It doesn’t make you a terrible person. _You are not a terrible person._ ”

“You really think that?” She whispered.

He shook his head. _“I know._ Hey, _”_ he urged her to look at him. “Do you really think I could love you without seeing and knowing all that you are?”

“You knew that at some point in our marriage I’d want us to do a threesome?” She attempted to joke.

“No, my silly head.” He tweaked her nose affectionately. “But I know that in a marriage, there comes a time when some hard choices will be made. I hesitate to call it a test of love. I’d rather see it as realizing the depth of your commitment and respect for the person, to support her in some choices that in the eyes of the world should never be made. You decide whether to grow with her and. . .I want to be with you every step of the way, Brienne. I’m with you, no matter what.”

 Brienne settled contentedly in his arms, loving the warmth of his body, the security he offered. She rubbed her cheek against the mat of curls on his chest. “It’s nice to know that I can count on you to help me bury a dead body in the backyard, should the need arise,” she joked.

Jaime held her tightly. “Without a doubt. I’ll even defend you in court.”

“You really are the best of men, you know that?” She asked, peering up at him.

“Hmm. Only with you.”

They kissed. He rolled to the side so she was under him. She bent her leg and he pushed the short hem of her nightshirt toward her waist. He flattened his palm on her cunt as they kept kissing.

 “You’re dripping,” he murmured through their kiss.

She blushed. “I can’t seem to stop this night. Will you fuck me again?”

“Gladly. But will you get something from the drawer for me first? I have a gift there. Not really an advanced birthday present. Just something to help you get ready for that night.”

“What is it?” She asked him, reluctantly breaking away from their kiss to reach into the nightstand’s drawer. As she did, Jaime sucked on the tip of her earlobe, swept her labia apart and pumped a finger inside her. She groaned, pawing violently for the drawer’s contents until she felt a ribbon. She looped her finger around it, pulled, and saw it was tied around a small, black box.

“Open it.” He said, slipping behind her. Brienne blushed as he pushed her shirt higher until he could cup her breast.

She flipped it open and turned a vivid red upon seeing what was inside. “Uh, Jaime?”

He gently pulled on her nipple and rested his chin on his fist. “It’s not really a gift. I thought to get you a new one.”

“Do I really need this?” She asked, blinking rapidly. She took the bright blue butt plug from the box.“I—I mean—you fuck me there—a lot.”

“Yeah, but we’re not just gonna fuck you once in the ass, sweetheart. You have to be all stretched and nice.”

She swallowed, remembering the size of Tormund’s cock. It would a lot of lube to get it inside her. She just hoped she didn’t come right away when he fucked her there. She wanted to enjoy being stretched by a cock that size. 

“I don’t know if this is the world’s most bizarre or truly most inappropriate sort-of gift.” She told Jaime, giggling. “But I appreciate the thought behind it.”

She had worn them before. Before Jaime introduced her to anal sex, he prepared her by inserting one in her, gradually progressing to a bigger size to stretch and help her get used to the feeling. It took some adjustment—no matter how much lube there was, it was a constant burn. Not the best feeling in the world but not as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. And it was so worth it in the end.

He kissed her on the forehead. “Let’s get this in you now? You only have until tomorrow night to be ready.”

Tomorrow night. She smiled at him and turned, raising her hips. Jaime took lube from his nightstand and she listened to him smear it on. Her nipples tightened in excitement as he spread a generous amount around her rear entrance before introducing a finger inside. Instinctively, she clenched, hindering his finger from going any further. Her breathing hitched, Jaime whispering reassuringly at her as he waited for her to relax. A few moments went by before she sighed and surrendered, a soft, husky moan leaving her lips.

He fucked her carefully, gently, gauging her level of comfort with her moans and how she continued to stretch around his finger. She was so turned on that her cunt was pouring sticky streams down her thighs, onto the bed. Then he was pressing her cheeks open. She groaned his name as the plug prodded inside her before he pushed it all the way inside, stopped only by the head.

 _Fuck._ She whimpered, tightening in resistance again from the familiar burn. Sweat poured down the sides of her face as she fisted the sheets.

Jaime turned her around, pressing her back on the bed as they kissed. She writhed at the deeper press of the plug but she spread her legs in invitation. Her gaze was soft, like liquid sapphires. She reached for him, breathing sharply at the warmth of his skin, the bulge of muscle.

_“Jaime.”_

“I know.” His eyes smoldered looking at her. He lowered his boxers. “ _I know_ , sweetheart.”  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering why Brienne is super-horny (and if it's an indication of something more), my idea is she's realizing how it is to be wanted. That's why there's a line in this chapter where she really doesn't believe Jaime could want her so much. She still thinks it's ridiculous to be an object of desire. But now that she's learning that yes, yes, she is (!), it opens up all these new avenues for her. Realizing how much she is desired sexually also encourages her to be more open sexually. That's why she wants the threesome. And that's also why we get one very insatiable Brienne in this chapter. 
> 
> How about when Jaime forces Tormund to admit some feelings for Brienne? I think, since he agrees to be in the threesome, on some level he has to have the hots for her, right? But his interest in her is sexual. Nothing more. That's why he gets defensive and angry when Jaime accuses him of being in love with Brienne. Still, how honest is Tormund, really? The story is all from Brienne's POV. How do we know he's not really in love with her? That's up to you. 
> 
> When the idea of a threesome fic came to me, I wondered about the POVs. Should each character have one, should it only be Jaime and Brienne? But since the story is about a woman testing the waters of being desired and fantasy, I figured it should only be from her POV. Not to mention that a multiple POV is not something I can do well. So, I took the easy way out. 
> 
> Some of you might say, "Brienne would never cheat on Jaime. She's far too honorable!" Let me put out this reminder again: This is fanfic. So while I take some elements of Brienne from ASOIAF, Brienne here is solely my take on her, in order for the character to fit the story. Second, I think we can start examining what makes cheating, well, cheating. Is it cheating when your partner knows? When he participates? Is it cheating to want someone else besides your partner? These are more interesting issues than being yelled at that Brienne is too honorable. Or Jaime is an idiot for taking part in it. Or Tormund here is far too civilized. Again, fanfic. FANFIC!
> 
> Thank you for reading:-)


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have an update. Finally!
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful messages of support. That thing that caused me to take a break, well, hopefully, things will be better. But it was absolutely necessary to take a break from a lot of things to focus on what needed to be done. I'm so appreciative of how understanding my readers are. 
> 
> I hesitate to call this a gift for the holidays, unless my adding two extra chapters can be considered as one. In that, case, well, yay! This is a gift!

Seven help her. Brienne squirmed in her seat, shifting her weight from one hip to the other as she struggled to focus on the spreadsheet on the screen. Before they left for work today, Jaime replaced the previous plug with a bigger one, the better to stretch her faster. The burn had lessened into a persistent tickle, but still made her hot and flushed. Her assistant had asked her twice if she was coming down with fever.

Her head did feel heavy with scenes from last night. Her body too was a canvas of kisses both familiar and strange, sure and tentative caresses. Aside from the hickey on her neck, there was another at her inner left thigh. The culprit was just as likely to be Jaime as Tormund. Was it _right_ to. . .like it?

She did not only have to struggle with memories distracting her from work. Arousal plagued her too. Her nipples were so hard they hurt, and her damp panties pure fucking joy. She stocked up the shelves even when she had an assistant who could. Rang up the register despite the presence of an assistant. Keeping herself busy was an absolute necessity lest she lock herself in the office the whole day fingering her cunt.

Brienne could weep when it was time to close. Nevertheless, she wasn’t remiss with her responsibilities as owner and manager of the store. “You’re in charge for the weekend, Shae,” she reminded her assistant as she stood by the door. “You just call me if you need anything, alright?”

“I promise,” Shae told her, grinning. She fluffed her curly brown hair. “I’ll do you proud, Brienne. Now go enjoy your weekend. Happy birthday.”

“Thanks. Don’t work too hard. That’s an order.”

Shae pretended to salute her. Brienne laughed and waved goodbye.

At home, she found a big white box with a bright red bow placed neatly on the coffee table. “Jaime?” She called out, her heart beating fast. He told her this morning she was going to be picked up by a Town Car to drive her to the city tonight, where he had booked a suite in White Harbor Hotel. Maybe he changed his mind and would be going with her instead? She’d really like that.

But no one answered. Jaime must have put the box there himself or had one of his assistants do it. A little disappointed, she sat on the couch with a sigh. She took the card resting on top of the box and read it.

_Sweetheart,_

_Cant’ wait to see you in this. But I’m more excited to see you out of it._

_Hard as always,_

_J_

Dear gods, she hoped Jaime’s assistant could be trusted to not have read the card. Trust on her husband to write something so inappropriate but also tugged at the heartstrings. Blushing, she held the card to her heart then reached across to lift the lid of the box.

Inside was a dress that took her breath away. She was careful in lifting it. The style was quite revealing than her usual taste—a halter with delicate, criss-cross straps at the back. She stood up to completely pull it out of the box, discovering that it was a sleek column dress with a thigh-high slit. Though it was in ivory, she discovered that when held against the light, the fabric sparkled like stars.

She would never get such a dress for herself but Jaime always knew how to push her a little, urging her past the boundaries but without compromising her comfort.

As she continued admiring and marveling at how Jaime always knew what looked good on her, her phone rang. She grinned as his name flashed from the screen.

“I love it!” She exclaimed it to him as she sat down.

“Well,” Jaime drawled. “I called to say to make sure you leave the porch light on but nice that you like the dress too.”

“Oh, shut up.” She said, leaning back on the sofa. She hugged the dress.

“Wish I’m there right now to see you in it but that’s a treat for later.”

“Butt plugs and now a dress. You sure know how to spoil me, Lannister. Dare I hope for a meal too?”

“Hmm. It depends. Are you gonna put out?”

“If it’s cheeseburgers, you’ll get a kiss. But if you do better, better things will be taken off.”

“How about cheeseburgers and onion rings?”

“That gets you my shoes.”

“I’ll take what I can get, sweetheart. I love your big feet.”

She laughed and sighed contentedly. “I love you.”

“Brienne, that gets you my pants.”

“Only your pants?”

“My cufflinks?”

“You do have nice ones.”

“You would know. You gave them to me.” She could hear the smile in his voice. “Hey, just so you remember, Brienne. I love you.”

“You do, don’t you?” She asked, reminded once again of what will be happening.

Sensing a shift in her tone, he answered seriously, “Yes. I do.”

“Is, uh, will Tormund be joining us for cheeseburgers?”

Jaime was quiet for a moment then he asked, “Would you like him to?”

“No.” She answered quickly.

“Oh.”

“I mean,” she continued, blushing, “it’s just that, we just had him over for dinner. And I’d like to have just my husband for the dinner. Appetizer, main course, dessert. Tormund is like the pizza I suddenly want at midnight. And potato chips. And fries. Ice cream.”

“That is seriously unhealthy, sweetheart. I’m worried.”

“I like to mix the bad with the good now and then. But,” she added, “the good I have? I don’t want to change it. Just. . .just this once. I’m curious, that’s all.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Jaime said after another pause. “I understand.”

“Jaime?” She asked.

“Yeah?”

“You’re like. . .an endless bacchanalian buffet. You have everything from salad to twelve-layer chocolate cake. All I need and want and would never stop needing and wanting.”

He laughed and she smiled.

“Thank you for doing this with me, Jaime.” She wished he was with her so she could touch him.

“Thank you for trusting me.”

They talked some more, going over the final arrangements before hanging up. Brienne remained seated for a few more minutes, still holding the dress and feeling the tickle shooting up and around from under her hips. _They were really doing this._

She took the dress with her to the bedroom. She put it carefully on the bed, her touch reverent in skimming the soft fabric. Then she began to undress. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her eyes widening at how tight and red her nipples had become. There was also a slick patch from her inner thighs.

She reached around to pull out the plug, groaning in relief. She plopped it on the dresser, blushing as she stared at it. She felt wide, so _open_. She wondered if she should bring lubricant but since Jaime said he was taking care of everything, maybe it was covered.

Her shower was quick and she also washed her hair so she would smell extra-nice. She didn’t wear perfume but lotion, and only subtly-scented. Perfumes just didn’t mix well with her body chemistry, plus Jaime preferred her natural musk. Tormund had made no complaints about her scent last night. Even if he wanted perfume, she wouldn’t put some on, anyway.

The dress fit her perfectly. Jaime knew her size, of course, but because of her proportions, tailored clothes fit her better. The high neckline of the halter called attention to the long length of her neck, and the bared-shoulder style showed off her toned arms. She turned around, blushing upon realizing how far down the back the dress dipped. In a sudden burst of naughtiness, she bent, reaching under her skirt to remove her panties.

In the closet, she hunted for shoes, glad that she had let Jaime talk her into getting a couple of fancy pairs every now and then. Most men were uncomfortable when women were taller than them. Barefoot and she was already taller than Jaime by an inch and a half. In heels she completely towered over him. It didn’t stop him from encouraging her to collect a couple of stilettos.

Brienne was downstairs putting the keys in her purse when she heard a car pull up. She peeked between the drapes, whistling when she saw the luxury Visenya in front. As she hurried out, her phone rang.

“Hi,” she greeted her chauffeur.

“Good evening, Mrs. Lannister. I’m Peck.” The chauffeur told her as he opened the door. “Uh, miss, is that your phone?”

“Um, I’ll answer it later,” Brienne said before getting in. “Nice to meet you, Peck.”

The phone was still ringing when she finally got to it. “Tormund?” She asked. “What is it?” She was careful in sitting down, lest she wrinkle the dress.

“Brienne.” His voice sounded a little small.

“Speak up,” she said as Peck started the car.

“Tell me again why I’m doing this.”

“What? Tonight?”

“Yeah, tonight! Look, last night, I was convinced. Convinced! But this morning—”

Brienne sighed. “You’re backing out?”

“No! I gave you my word.” Tormund said firmly. “It’s just that. . . I still think it’s crazy.”

“Which you made clear last night.”

“And I understand your reasons.”

“Which we made clear last night.”

“Look, it’s just. . .this is one thing I never thought I’d do.”

“Which you made clear last night.”

“And look, I think you’re hot and all. And yeah, Jaime’s right. I fantasized about you. Notice the past tense?”

“I won’t forget”

“And if you weren’t married to my best friend you’d be my type. I would ask you out. Fuck, I’d even marry you, I think. But I want you to know that I am not, absolutely not in love with you. You’re Jaime’s and that makes you off-limits. Feelings-wise, anyway.”

“Which you also made clear last night.”

“And look, anytime you change your mind, I won’t take it against you. About having me join you. I still think you’re both crazy.”

“That’s good to know. Except for the crazy part. Get over it.”

“I have to say it again. I am not in love with you. I like you. I think you’re great. Jaime’s a lucky fucker. But I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. You.”

“You know, I never thought that those words would make me so happy but they do.”

“Good. Good.”

“Is that all?”

“Yeah. Um, Jaime gave me this room number and I’ll be joining you later? I thought this would be at your place.”

“Oh, no, no.” Brienne lowered her voice, noting that there was no partition screen between her and Peck. “Our bed is strictly ours.”

“I understand. Listen, is there anything else I should bring? Besides condoms, and lube. Do you have a preferred brand? I just went and bought them. Do you have allergies?”

“I don’t have allergies.”

“Because I went to town. For condoms I have lambskin, latex, I also got ridged and studded. Glow-in-the-dark. Flavored. As for lube—”

“Dear Seven, we’re not having this conversation right now.” Brienne groaned, smacking her forehead with her palm.

“Well, we forgot to cover this last night.” Tormund said defensively.

“Sorry. I just. . .we didn’t think we had to cover that much. Just that you’re healthy, you’re consenting and you liked the preview. Or sampler. The try-outs?” Brienne frowned.

“Brienne, help me out here.”

“Can’t I just text you?” Brienne glanced towards the front. Peck kept his eyes on the road but you never know.

“Why can’t you tell me now?”

“I’m not alone.”

“Jaime?”

“Driver.” Brienne whispered.

“Oh. Should I also bring wine? Or champagne? Say, do you want something to nibble afterwards?”

“Huh?”

“I thought I’d bring chips. And dip. Do you like guacamole, sour cream, salsa---”

“Tormund, Tormund,” Brienne said as he continued talking. “Hey. Tormund!”

“What?”

“We’re in a hotel. I think if we’re hungry afterwards we can just order.”

“Oh. Right.” He sounded surprised. “Right.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Brienne asked. 

“But what if you want donuts?”

“Huh?”

“Does room service have donuts?”

“I don’t know. And I don’t think I’d be wanting donuts.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“By the way, I also did some, you know, trimming.”

“Trimming?”

“Didn’t you notice how hairy I am down there? Brienne, you're a nice lady for not saying anything but this morning I took a look and it's clear I haven't given seven fucks about that area. I'm growing a fucking national forest! Well, I was. I mean, I didn't get waxed because I'm not insane like that but you won't be getting lost in the woods now, if you catch my drift.”

Brienne pressed her forehead on her palm. “Tormund?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t ruin my fantasy, will you? It’s my birthday.”

“I put conditioner too. It was rough. Gods. It’s a miracle you didn’t get beard burn or crotch burn or---”

 _“Seven bloody hells.”_  
  


*****

The host himself brought Brienne to the table. Diners looked up to watch the unbelievably tall blond trailing after him. It was pointless to keep her head down or slouch as low as she could—she would still be way over six feet. Instead, she kept her shoulders back and her eyes staring straight ahead.

Jaime’s golden hair and chiseled handsome looks shone like even more brightly in the well-lit  room. There was no mistaking the besotted expression on his face as he uncharacteristically scrambled to his feet as they approached. She blushed and stared at her toes for a moment. The host was speaking but neither heard him, too enthralled as they were at the sight of each other.

She drank him in. The longish blond hair carelessly brushed back from his forehead, giving him a slightly rumpled but also elegant appearance. His beard had been trimmed. It was sweet how he grew his beard in the fall. She liked him scruffy, waking up to his beard rasping at her neck, her legs falling open in anticipation of his bearded lips claiming her cunt. Her breath quickened and a familiar warmth gathered in her cunt.

The host excused himself, leaving them at last. Jaime smiled at her. He wore a dark charcoal suit and crisp white shirt sans the tie. He looked sharp and very lethal. She couldn’t stop her hand from caressing his elegant jaw, blushing as his admiring grin turned lascivious. He took her hand and kissed it.

“You look fantastic,” he told her, lowering her hand but still holding it.

“So do you.” She said as he stepped closer. She leaned toward him and was rewarded with a kiss. Gods, why was it so good kissing him? Her lips parted at the soft press of his own. She breathed sharply as the tip of his tongue touched hers before he pulled away. He rested his forehead against hers, his arms encircling her waist. He smiled when she gasped softly at the light brush of his fingertips on the bare skin of her back.

“Sweetheart, maybe it was a mistake to have dinner.”

“How come?”

He grinned. “Because you look so fucking delicious and I want nothing more than to eat you out.”

She blushed and looked around. _“Jaime.”_

“I want nothing else but to be inside you for my birthday, sweetheart. Your mouth. Hells. It’s a gift from the Seven. Your cunt. Your--”

“Hush. People will hear. We’ll talk about that after mine.” She said, quickly pressing a finger to his lips and blushing. His eyes twinkled before pursing his lips against her finger.

“I’ll hold you to that, sweetheart.”

He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down, carefully adjusting the long length of her silk skirt so as to not step and wrinkle it so much. He sat down next to her. She blushed as he leered at the muscular, freckled thigh exposed by the slit of her dress before putting a hand on it. It climbed high and higher, until she panicked and quickly shut her legs, trapping his hand.

“Uh, so Tormund was kind of having a meltdown earlier,” she said hastily, blushing. But it got him to stop his hand’s ascent.

“What?”

“First, he asked about the kind of condoms I preferred. Lambskin. Ridged. Glow-in-the-dark. And then he was overly concerned with wanting a nibble after fucking and said something about donuts.” As amusement glittered from Jaime’s eyes, she shook her head. “No. I’m not done. The kicker is when he said that he did some trimming down there. Oh, that’s not it. He told me he put conditioner.”

Jaime laughed and she narrowed her eyes. “It’s not funny.”

“Oh, yes, it is. Sweetheart, none of us have done this before. I for one am glad that my best friend exercised some consideration for my wife in that area.”

“That’s information I could have done without.” She grumbled.

“Yeah, and you told me.” He rolled his eyes.

“Sharing is the theme of the night.” She glared at him but he resumed caressing her. “Jaime.” She wished she sounded a lot harsher than she did. Her liquid gaze did her no favors and the tremor in her lower lip. Still, she insisted, “People will see.”

“Did you really think telling me about Tormund and his donuts and pubic hair would stop me?” As a vivid shade of red suddenly overtook her cheeks, he leaned close until the entire room vanished and her world became only his emerald eyes. “Let them, sweetheart. Let them see how much I desire my wife that I can’t keep my hands off her. Look at me, Brienne. Forget everything else. There.”

Unbelievable. But there was no outrage in her. Just a strange willingness to take part in this wickedness. She felt herself drowning in emerald oceans. His fingers, fluttering higher and higher until he had to nudge her skirt out of the way, both lulled and teased. He smirked at the growing vividness of her blush before pressing a quick kiss on her cheek. It was barely a touch but enough to make her feel like a firecracker about to shoot up in the sky.

“Are you wearing panties, sweetheart?” He whispered.

Before Brienne could answer, a server approached them. Never had she been more grateful for a table blocking the man’s eyes. Jaime, of course, kept his hand on her thigh as they were informed of tonight’s specials. Mercifully, he ceased caressing her.

With exaggerated casualness, he asked, “Sweetheart, do any of them sound good?”

Brienne scowled as his fingernail lightly scratched the very sensitive skin of her inner thigh. She wished she could be mad at him. When he teased her like this, she just completely lost her head.

“The duck sounds very delicious.” She managed to say, blushing.

“We will have the duck, then.” Jaime told the server.

“Very good choice, sir.”

Slowly, his finger built her up again, gently stroking the very sensitive crease of her groin as he proceeded to add a wine order. She was touched when he requested a pinot noir from Tarth. Then he added that his lady needed more sparkling water.

With the waiter gone to take care of their orders, Jaime suddenly turned to her and took her mouth. She kissed him back, swept by desire, his caresses, and a wild rush of love for him. She forgot that they were in public, that the server would be back shortly to refill her glass. When in Jaime’s arms, everything else ceased to exist.

She moaned softly, quaking in his arms when he lifted the rest of her skirt away and discovered the answer to his question soon after. He pulled away from their kiss, smiling slightly when she fell towards him. Instead, he kept his lips at just the perfect distance, enough to tease and torture her, enough to feel her sharp breath as his fingers undid her. Her mouth fell open and he captured it with a kiss as she moaned and trembled, squeezing hard around his fingers. Her release poured right into his palm.

“There you are,” he whispered.

 _“Jaime.”_ She clutched at the sleeve of his jacket, squeezing her eyes closed from the pleasure of his fingers fucking her still. She shook against him as his teeth raked across her swollen bottom lip before sucking it.

Brienne blushed as his fingers left her. Her cheeks turned a deeper pink as he licked and sucked them, his green eyes bright. Though common sense was making a swift comeback, she couldn’t hide the longing in her gaze as she watched him lick her flavor off his fingers.

“Later,” he said, grinning as the waiter approached with their wine. “After all, two cocks will be fucking you through the night.”

   


****  
Jaime was a monster for ordering three chocolate and very decadent desserts for her. She made it known with a groan as they staggered in the elevator a couple of hours later.

“I’m also drunk,” she accused him with a pout. Because they were alone, she pulled off her shoes, grunting in relief.

Jaime was leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets and a lazy smile on his face. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

He chuckled as she threw herself in his arms. “Easy, sweetheart,” he murmured as her blue eyes bored hard into him. She giggled before cupping him by the jaw for a kiss.

Oh. _So good_. Sinfully and insanely good. He tasted of wine and spices, with a hint of dark chocolate. She used her superior strength to keep him pinned against the wall as she explored his mouth like it was a new territory. Kissing Jaime was always wonderful and exciting, no matter how many times they’ve done it. Tormund was exciting too but only because he was new. He sure knew how to kiss but he was no Jaime. She enjoyed kissing Tormund and the things he did to her. But she loved kissing Jaime and everything he did to her and with her.

That was the difference.

He lowered his head to her breasts, licking her nipple through the silk. She gasped, fingers spearing through his hair and her eyes darting to the surveillance camera in panic. Sensing it, he distracted her with a kiss on her mouth, tongue swooping deep. He scooped her buttocks to lift her a little, grinding her against his erection.

They were still kissing when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Jaime chuckled against her lips as she whined. Sighing loudly, she pulled away from him. He shot her a look that was pure male, his smirk deepening at the wet spot on her dress where he had licked her.

 Then she surprised them both when she grabbed him by the belt of his pants. He obediently followed her out and towards the long, carpeted hallway.

“How drunk exactly are you, sweetheart?” He asked as she continued holding him by the belt. He didn’t disguise his pleasure at her boldness, innocent as it was.

“Hmm. Very. Don’t worry, I still have enough clarity to know what will be happening and I’ll enjoy every minute of it.” Her voice was breathy. Then she stopped, looked around and asked, mildly confused, “Uh, where’s our room?”

“Two doors down, sweetheart. On the right,” Jaime told her. He grunted and laughed as she resumed dragging him by the belt. “Hmm. I like being led like this, sweetheart.”

She grinned at him over her shoulder. “Good. I like leading you like this.”

They stopped in front of the door to their room. She slipped around Jaime to wrap her arms around his waist as he stuck the key card in the slot. “I hope Tormund’s not late,” she murmured, resting her chin on his shoulder. A quiet click came from the door and Jaime, chuckling because she remained clinging around him, pushed open the door.

“You won’t be letting me go at all, are you?” He inquired teasingly as the door shut behind them. She tossed her shoes to the side. The lights came on but neither noticed because they were kissing again. Through mashes of their mouths and desperate pawing at each other, they made their way to the sofa.

It took the slightest push to get Jaime down first and he fell with a laugh. She grinned and quickly went to straddle him, gathering her skirts. He ran a hand down her long, bared leg.

“Man, what a view,” Jaime murmured appreciatively, showing no discomfort at all with being under his heavier and bigger wife. She turned pink, biting her lip. Her lipstick was now smudged and some had transferred to him.

“Mine’s not so bad either,” she whispered, smiling at him.

They stared at each other as he felt for the zipper at the side of her dress. As it parted, her dress began to loosen. She lowered it to her waist, blushing even more as his eyes fell on her reddening nipples. He squeezed her tits eagerly, grinning up at her.

“I want to fuck you all the time, Brienne. Fuck. _You’re so sexy._ ” He groaned, cupping them possessively. Then he opened his mouth to take one of her tits inside.

She moaned as she arched toward him, pressing her tits closer to his face. He cupped the high little mounds and mouthed her plump nipples, drawing harshly on them. His name was a breathless chant spilling from her lips as she surrendered to him, his to use and fuck however he wanted. His cock was hard, and getting harder, as she rubbed herself against it. He groaned. She pressed little kisses around his forehead, down his closed eyes, his lips, as she slithered down his body. He opened his eyes, the brilliance in them softening as they recognized the intent in her gaze. She slid to her knees, blushing and trembling as she struggled with his belt, unzipped his pants.

“I want to come in your mouth,” he begged, throwing his head back.

“You will,” she promised huskily, dragging his pants and boxer briefs down. There he was. Long, elegant, thick and beautiful. For her.

Jaime shuddered as she took his cock, wrapped her lips around the fat, bulbous tip to lick the dot dripping from the slit. Closing her eyes in rapture, she slid his cock down her throat, toward her tits. “Yes,” he hissed, watching as she rubbed the head on her nipples. She gasped too, stopping briefly due to the sudden jolt in her pleasure before she resumed to take him in her mouth.

“Let me fuck your mouth,” he growled, taking her head in his hands. With control wrestled from her, she could only open her mouth wide and take him. All of him.

Her moan got him grunting, causing a spike in the sensation of the warm glove of her mouth and her moist tongue. She gripped the edge of the sofa with one hand and squeezed his hard thigh in the other. Jaime tilted her head slightly to push his cock deeper inside.

When he came, he shouted her name and seized her head even harder, disallowing her any movement. She got through the initial gag reflex by swallowing, her lips closing around his cock and sucking him even deeper. Her eyes were nearly sapphires from lust, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked him harder and harder, wanting every drop of his semen in her.

At last, the last of him was drained. Jaime collapsed against the sofa with a loud sigh, his fingers now lightly running through her hair. She rested her head against his thigh, licking her lips. They were both panting.

They were still in this position when a someone knocked. “That’s Tormund,” Jaime said, moving gingerly. Brienne smiled. His gaze was still unfocused and he was speaking softly, indicating that the high of his release lingered. She sat up and patted him on the knee.

“I’ll get it. You just stay there and. . .think of me, I guess,” she said, fixing her dress and getting to her feet. She passed by a mirror on her way to the door and blushed. She was disheveled, her eyes were heavily-lidded and soft. But the most telling about what she had been doing was her mouth. It was fuller and redder.

“Tormund,” she greeted him upon opening the door. Pleasure warmed her smile as she took note of his dress. “Now there’s something you don’t see everyday.”

Gone were the khakis and brown tweeds, the jacket with the elbow patches. He was in an all-black ensemble that emphasized his height and broad shoulders, the wild shade of his ginger hair.

“You like it, huh?” Tormund spread his palms and glanced at himself.

“Very much. Come in.”

As he followed her inside, she continued, “Um, Jaime and I got started while waiting. I mean, it’s just an appetizer, so to speak.”

“I’m sorry to have missed that,” Tormund said. He seemed to hesitate before touching her arm. “You look wonderful, Brienne.”

She beamed at him as Jaime joined them. “Thank you.”

“There you are,” Jaime drawled. His shirt was tucked in but he was sans jacket not. Nevertheless, he still looked sharp and impeccable. Brienne blushed gazing at them. _They were going to fuck her_. Her cunt throbbed.

“Too bad you missed the starter,” he continued, putting an arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek. He grinned. “But you’ll get your turn.”

“It’s really happening, isn’t it?” Tormund asked.

“You’re not going to freak out anymore?” Brienne leaned against Jaime.

He flushed but grinned. “I think I’m past that.”

“Good to hear,” Jaime declared. “I got us champagne to celebrate.”

“What?” Brienne said in surprise as he let her go and strolled to the counter. Because she had been more concerned with kissing him earlier, she didn’t notice the display of the champagne chilling in the bucket, as well as the silver bowl of plump strawberries. Tormund whistled.

“It’s a once-in-a-lifetime event,” Jaime explained, easily popping the cork off. She went to him, admiring his grace in pouring the champagne into the delicate flutes. “And we can’t exactly take photos.” He chuckled. 

“No need for that. I’m never gonna forget this night,” Tormund said.

Jaime grinned at him before winking at Brienne. “You shouldn’t. Brienne is unforgettable.”

He handed out the glasses. They stood in a circle, holding them out. “To what shall we toast to?” Brienne asked.

“To you, of course,” Jaime answered easily, tipping the glass toward her. “To my wife, the light and magic of my life. Happy birthday.”

“Here, here,” Tormund agreed.

“And to friendship,” Jaime looked at each of them in the eye before lingering with Tormund. “May we always trust and be loyal to each other for the rest of our lives.”

“Always,” Tormund and Brienne declared.

They clinked their glasses together. “To my lion,” Brienne said, smiling at Jaime. “And wilding,” she nodded at Tormund.

“To the maiden,” Jaime and Tormund said together.

They shared a grin that Brienne swore caused her cunt to drip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to cut off on the sex part.
> 
> It's written. But there was so much happening that if I put it all under this one chapter, that won't be the focus. And I want the threesome to be the focus so I thought it should be deserving of its own chapter. So, please, please don't hate me for putting you in suspense. I promise I won't take off as long as I have again.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times, as promised!
> 
> Or another way of looking at it: choose your favorite porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I wanted to post an update before the new year and, hurrah, I am! I hope you like it!
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR, MY AWESOME READERS!

In less than ten minutes, Brienne had three glasses of champagne. Not the smartest move. Fucking crazy, as Tormund would say. She wasn’t going to veto that. But she would add that the craziness promised by the night gave her a clear head and rendered her senses unusually razor-sharp.

In movements more languid than they usually were, she put the flute on a table and watched admiringly as Jaime’s chest came to view. His jacket was already off, discarded in a messy fold on a chair. His shoes were pushed to the sides of the room, separately. Yet he took care in removing his cufflinks. They were the first birthday gift she gave to him.

He placed them on top of the dresser and shrugged off his shirt. Feeling himself the object of scrutiny, he glanced at her and grinned.

“Like what you see, sweetheart?”

She blushed and tucked her hair behind an ear.

He chuckled and began working on his belt.

Tormund’s movements were studied, more careful. His jacket was folded neatly on a chair, as was his shirt. Through his short-sleeved under tee, she could see the strain and ripple of muscles. She had kissed him, had felt him and had him. But watching him undress was a different kind of knowing. He smiled at her.

“I feel like I’m in a fishbowl.”

“In that case you’re one big fish,” she remarked, blushing anew.

“You’re not getting naked, sweetheart,” Jaime thought to tease her. She rolled her eyes and made a big show of sitting on a velvet-upholstered, antiques-style chair. She demurely crossed her legs and pretended to smoke.

“I believe I’m entitled a peep being as it’s my birthday?”

“Just a peep?”

She reddened but kept up her act. “Keep talking like that and no tip for you, mister.”

Jaime grinned. “I love it when you talk dirty.”

And with that, he dropped his pants and boxers in a single swoop. Brienne almost burst out laughing upon seeing he was massively erect _again._

“I took care of that!” She exclaimed, shaking her head at him, her eyes sparkling.

“When we’re within two feet of each other, sweetheart, erections happen.” He said, unfazed by his situation. He put his hands on his hips, clearly proud of his state.

Brienne was still smiling when she turned to Tormund. He was dressed down to tight, white boxer briefs. That was surprising. She hadn’t noticed last night the kind of underwear her wore. Too busy tasting him, that’s why, she thought, flushing. Sweat gathered on her nape as she stared at his erection straining against the garment. Seeing where she was looking, Tormund glanced at himself and winked.

“Let me guess. You also like seeing this.”

She bit her lip.

“Betcha gonna like this even more.” And with that, his boxers were off. Seven Hells. Her eyes widened and she gulped. She had his cock in her mouth last night but in the brilliant light of the suite, it was simply an absolute monster. Jaime’s cock was the kind of cock men want and women admired. Tormund’s was of legendary, even mythical size. It was something you couldn’t look at directly. Seven hells. Wow. Just. _Wow._

Jaime glanced at Tormund’s cock and an eyebrow shot up his hairline. His lips quirked in a lopsided smirk before turning on his heel towards the bed. He made a big show of tossing the sheets to the foot of the bed. He settled on his side. Tormund grinned at Brienne again before sitting down on the other side of the bed.

Though the bed was king-sized, with two tall, broad-shouldered, long-limbed men on it, it suddenly seemed small. Brienne got up on quivering legs from her seat. She was not shaking as much now but her heart was still racing.

“Sweetheart?” Jaime spoke gently. “Take your time.”

Such a man, she thought, feeling herself getting warm and her legs turning to mush as she gazed at him. She glanced at Tormund then pulled at the zipper of her dress.

The expressions on their faces couldn’t be more different. Tormund’s was of shock and amazement, and it looked like he had ceased breathing. Jaime was smug and sure, his eyes raking her from the top of her hair down to her toes several times. The bright green color of his eyes darkened with each pass on her.

The dress fell to her ankles and she stepped out of it, biting her lip. Tormund seemed to be breathing now—the color had returned to his face. Jaime still looked smug. Lust was stamped on his face. Brienne took quick, sharp breaths. Goosebumps exploded all over her warm skin. Her nipples were so peaked they hurt. When she began to walk, neither man missed the gleaming spot of her moisture staining the inside of her thighs.

Jaime looked away from her momentarily to nod at the dress. “I knew I’d like it so much better on the floor.”

He took her hand as she stood next to the bed. They looked at each other.

This was it.

“I love you, Jaime.”

“I know, sweetheart.” He kissed her on the hand chastely, like a prince.

She let him pull her down the bed, putting her between him and Tormund. She closed her eyes as his hairy arm brushed her shoulder.

They lay in bed, just breathing, looking at everything else but each other. Except for Jaime. He still held her hand and she made no indication of wanting to let go.

“Ready?” He asked.

Nervousness almost made her laugh. It was such an odd question to ask. As if they were doing something dangerous. Wasn’t sex the most natural thing in the world? But none of the circumstances that brought them to bed were natural or even close to ordinary. It was something they all had to make happen.

Still, there was something right about this.

“Um, let’s not forget our safe words, alright?” Brienne said. Her eyes darted to Jaime then Tormund.

“Lion,” Jaime said.

“I’m maiden.”

“Wildling,” Tormund added.

Brienne nodded at Tormund and looked back at Jaime. He nodded and loosened his fingers around her hand.

“I love you,” he told her.

She squeezed him before using that hand to touch Tormund on the chest. It was a brief slide of her palm before it settled hesitantly then more surely on the new, warm, hair-roughened surface. He stared at her with fire in his blue eyes.

He kissed her.  


****  
  
The kiss still felt strange but it was no longer as disconcerting as the first time. She was now used to the faded mint flavor on his tongue. The gentleness, how he fit his mouth around hers and coaxed her lips open, too. His beard scraped her chin, rougher now that it was trimmed. She kissed him back, matching the care that seemed his only speed.

Though their kiss was the kind she could easily drown in, she was well aware that this wasn’t only between them. Jaime was pressing a row of kisses up her arm, followed with a nip on her hard shoulder blade before drifting toward her breast. When he started tugging at her tight nipple with his mouth, she moaned against Tormund’s tongue. He cupped her breast and laved more kisses on it, following the pattern of her freckles.

Tormund cupped her face in his palm, tilting her head at a certain angle that enabled him to deepen their kiss. As she breathed loudly against him, Jaime continued his sweet assault on her body. His tongue lashed at her other swollen nipple, driving her to writhe and cry out through her kiss with another man. Then he was kissing his way back up to her throat. She was grateful. With two men, her lust was spiking harder and faster and it was clear Jaime wanted this to last for her. He cooled her down a bit with a gentle nibble on the tip of her ear. He flattened his palm on her belly, a thumb dipping in her navel that had her squirming and whimpering. Tormund pressed himself against her. His chest hair was thicker than Jaime’s and rougher on her sensitive nipples. Her legs grew listless, spreading wide. It was an innocent offer he took advantage of by cupping her cunt.

Gods. She shuddered and turned away from the kiss, only to find her mouth captured by Jaime and devoured. She was quick to match his rhythm, giving it to him as hard and as rough. He swallowed her moan as Tormund spread her cunt lips open and started fucking her. She wrapped an arm around Jaime’s shoulder, taking him down the bed with her as they kissed. Tormund made his way toward her legs.

She shrieked against Jaime’s tongue when she felt the wet, firm thrust of Tormund’s tongue in her cunt. Jaime took her by the jaw, keeping her mouth pinned under his furious kisses as Tormund tongue-fucked her with equal fury.  She whined, not from pain but because it was too much and she felt herself on the brink of an explosion.

Or a fall.

Maybe flight.

She gasped and panted against Jaime’s mouth as her hips thrust against Tormund’s face. She was a hot mess of quivers, sweat, blushes and gasps as she neared the edge. Her hand came to settle on Tormund’s head, pressing him against the copious honey streaming down her cunt and she wasn’t even coming yet. The laps of his tongue nearly rivalled her loud, wet kisses with Jaime.

Both men seemed to know how close she was. Still kissing her, Jaime groped for her breasts, squeezing and cupping the gentle mounds eagerly. Tormund flattened his hands on the insides of her thighs to keep her in place and to open her some more. She had gone beyond too much. Pleasure should never reach this level. No. No, it shouldn’t. It never had.

_Never._

Jaime’s thumb and forefinger caught her nipple and suddenly pulled, drawing a sharp whine from her. At the same time, Tormund buried his face in her cunt to suck on her clit. No, no, no. This can’t be—it shouldn’t be this good. _It shouldn’t be_ —

Brienne screamed.  


*****

After her first orgasm, Brienne knew the rest of the night only from sensations. Two pairs of lips feasting on her nipples, each man gauging her pleasure with every moan spilling from her, thus suckling harder and faster. Her legs spread impossibly wide and her bleary eyes catching a glimpse of fiery emeralds and a flash of gold before a tongue was fucking her again. Her attention was quickly snatched, literally, by a rough hand turning her head to the side and a jaw-breaking cock thrusting in her mouth. She sucked on instinct and hunger, her hand climbing up a hard, hairy thigh for a finger to delve between taut buttocks faintly tufted with hair. A rough, throaty grunt sounded from above.

Her cry of release was muffled by the cock fucking her throat, and cut off a few seconds later by the cum flooding her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock, her throat closed up in some kind of instinctive protest before Tormund angled her head sharply, pushing his cock deeper down her throat and his semen flowing unhindered in her. Her sapphire eyes looked up to meet his clear, pale blue gaze before her mouth tightened around him, draining his cock to the last drop.

 

*****  
  
She astounded, even her husband, with her stamina. But she was simply delirious with lust, each want feeding into a deeper, more urgent kind of wanting. Her cunt ached to be filled.  She insisted on this but they shook their heads, smiling at her gently as they coaxed her into taking a break. It was a losing battle so she stomped to the bathroom to gargle and wash her face. She returned to the bedroom to find Jaime sitting on an armchair, helping himself to some of the strawberries and Tormund knocking back champagne. She rolled her eyes at her friend before suddenly turning to Jaime.

“Sweetheart—”

She wrenched his hips towards the edge of the chair, took his cock and sucked. Big green eyes stared back at her before Jaime’s head fell back and he groaned. Her throat still hurt from the force of Tormund’s fucking but it didn’t deter her from wanting to give oral. She wanted cock, yes, and maybe it was the alcohol and the freedom Jaime had given her that made her plain fucking mad with lust. She wanted cock. _Wanted, wanted, wanted_. She wanted cock in all places of her body where it could go. At the moment, her husband’s cock in her mouth was what she wanted above all. His cock in her mouth. Later in her cunt. Before the night ended, in her ass. She wanted him inside her in every way possible. She pressed her face against him, taking a deep whiff of the crisp, soapy scent of him.

Up and down her head bobbed as she stroked and licked him. She moaned as he swelled in her mouth, causing her to open wider. Jamie’s fingers ghosted over her hair but she caught his hands and held them, preventing him from her touching her. She gave a lingering, cheek-hollowing suckle before letting his cock pop free from her swollen mouth. They gazed at each other as she rose on her knees, placing her hand on his thighs as they kissed. He sucked her tongue, growling that he tasted good on her. She blushed and kissed him back.

She pulled Jaime up by the hand and extended the other to Tormund. He had poured himself another glass of the sparkling wine. He gulped it and let her steer him to bed.

“Fuck me,” she breathed against Jaime’s ear before taking it between her teeth. Then she lay down on the bed, spreading her legs. She gestured at Tormund to stand by the bed next her head.

Jaime and Tormund exchanged a look. Jaime hauled her legs, tilting her hips up. She gasped and giggled in anticipation. She was blushing as the scent of her arousal reached her. If she smelled it, so did they. She sat up and took his cock, grasping the hard, warm male flesh with an eager squeeze before bringing it to her cunt.

“Gods,” she gasped, falling back against the bed as he thrust into her. “Jaime. _Jaime_.”

_“Brienne.”_

She gazed at him tenderly, loving the tension in his face and the tight set of his shoulders as he fucked her. She blushed at the loud, wet squelch of her cunt stretching and opening with every fuck, every thrust. She was already in heaven but could go higher. She reached for Tormund and pulled him gently to her by his cock. She turned her head to the side and swallowed him up.

“Hells, Brienne.” Tormund gasped, shuddering as he fought off the urge to fuck her mouth roughly. But she wasn’t having it. She wanted Jaime to force the tightness of her cunt into a delicious strain. She wanted Tormund to push deep in her throat again.

“She’s fucking unbelievable,” he grunted, bending a little to be able to brace himself and give her the fucking she craved.

“She is,” Jaime hissed, battering into her. “ _Fuck._ She sure is.”

Having two cocks inside her would never be like anything she knew. It was the kind of wonder that held her spellbound. They rocked inside her, the different paces of their fucking keeping her in a state of hot suspense. Jaime kept hissing at how wet she was. That this was the wettest she had ever been. Tormund groaned that she sucked him like a fallen angel.

His cock in her mouth muffled her scream as she came, thrashing and shuddering under their bodies. Her muted wail was a sexy sound as Tormund pulled and pinched at her nipples and Jaime thrust in her a couple of more times before finally fountaining up inside her. Her cunt greedily sucked his cock, wanting every drop inside and stubbornly refusing to be denied.

Jaime groaned, catching his breath before pushing Tormund’s hand away to playfully nip and suck on her nipples. Brienne just about went insane then, grasping Tormund’s cock with both hands and drawing his semen into her mouth, down her throat. Jaime dragged her nipple deep in his mouth and pinched the other. Such a fucking mistake to think the storm was over. A huge, fucking mistake.

The storm was just beginning.  


******  
She was relentless. And stubborn. Because the men still had to recover, they satisfied her by fucking her cunt and her ass with their fingers. Tongues, mouth, threads of spit were exchanged as each man took turns dragging her head from the kiss of the other to partake his share of her. Jaime’s fingers refused to leave her cunt and his thumb was firm in tormenting her clit. Tormund kissed and sucked on her shoulder with a long, thick finger buried deep in her ass.  
  
Gods. She was so _full_ , so stuffed. Her cunt was a mess of wet honey and sweat and it took Jaime’s three fingers to satisfy her. Her rosette burned from the rough penetration of Tormund’s finger, and from the feel of things, he was working to push another inside. She could only imagine how red it was. Beautifully red and used.

Another scream left her as she was jolted into another release. She groaned and writhed, struggling between the hard, powerful bodies but unable to escape their fingers, Tormund’s arm around her chest and Jaime’s tongue in her mouth, quieting her cry into whimpers.

He only freed her from the kiss when her thrashing eased and her whimpers reduced to pants. But Tormund kept his fingers in her, urging her head toward him to lick her lips and kiss her. She was wrung out and her eyes felt pressed down by heavy weights but she felt herself being roused again, but more slowly this time. Tormund, from the feel of his cock jutting against her, was more than ready to go.

Jaime, who was watching with a fist under his chin, noted her tiredness. “Let’s give my sweetheart wench a break,” he said to Tormund.

“Just a few minutes,” she whispered, biting her lip at the increasing pace of his finger in her ass. She was flushed and breathing rapidly.

She felt him nod against her shoulder. “Yes. Sorry. I got very excited.”

She had to smile. “I understand.”

He kissed her on the cheek then said, “Little boys’ room.,” before leaving the bed.

“Are you alright?” Jaime asked after the door closed behind Tormund.

Her smile widened and she nodded. “I’m enjoying it by the minute but I really need to take a nap for a while. Thirty minutes?”

He kissed her on the forehead. “Take as much time as you need. Sleep.”  


*****  
They were running low on champagne, they discovered shortly after waking up. Tormund poured the last of it into Brienne’s glass. It was now quite warm but she drank it anyway, the sparkling wine a tease in her throat.

As Jaime made the call to room service, Tormund put his arms around her from behind and started kissing her. She finished her champagne, leaning against him before turning her head to give him her sweetened lips. The champagne made her floaty in the head and her heart galloping in her chest. She darted her eyes to the door, about to open her mouth to call on Jaime when Tormund dragged her to bed and promptly put her on her back.

“Not without Jaime,” she whispered as he kissed her around the face, fondled her tits. Her cheeks were pink as her palm pressed on his cheek and guided his lips back to her. A groan flitted from her throat as he settled on top of her, his wide shoulders momentarily blocking out the light. He pulled her lower lip between his teeth and she quivered. Her skin seemed wrapped in golden light. It felt like it. She kissed hard, but quickly, shaking her head as she put a hand on his firm chest.

 “I will do this only with Jaime.”

“He’s just in the next room,” Tormund pointed out, taking her hand and kissing it suggestively. She blushed and started to speak but he was kissing her again.

“Fuck, but you’re one insatiable, unbelievable woman, Brienne,” he breathed, taking her by the jaw before pinching a nipple. She gasped, mouth falling open and allowing his tongue entry. Fuck. He really felt good.

She let herself enjoy the kiss, allowing herself a taste of the forbidden and feeling the gnaw of a vow she would be breaking if she just lay back and let things happen. But her body felt otherwise, and her legs. His hand was quick to lower on her cunt. She moaned as his fingers pumped in her slickness, and she let him touch and kiss her like this for a few minutes. Then she pulled at Tormund’s hair, smirking as he suddenly yelped.

“Only with Jaime.” She insisted, sitting up. Tormund sighed and fell back beside her.

“At least allow me to prepare you.” He insisted, grinning at her as his finger trailed slowly up and down her thighs

She shook her head. “ _Only with Jaime_. What’s going on with you?”

Tormund looked surprised then groaned out loud. “Fuck. I’m being an ass, aren’t I?”

“I think you’re getting a little carried away,” she said carefully, moving a little away from him. She took the blanket and wrapped it around her protectively. Tormund flushed. “Maybe we have to re-visit the terms, Tormund. But there won’t be any kissing or touching of me without Jaime in the same room and giving consent. I can initiate, however. But not you. Not when Jaime isn’t here. Is that clear?”

“Fuck.” Tormund shook his head and looked apologetic. “I didn’t mean to make this awkward, Brienne. I’m sorry. It’s just that. . .”

“What?”

“I’m just realizing how nice it would be to have someone in my life. To have what you and Jaime have.” Tormund nodded in the direction of the door. “I highly doubt I’d be on board if whoever ends up with me wants something like this night. But hells, I’d like to trust someone like that. And for her to love me too. I see it every time you look at Jaime. I even feel it even when I’m inside you. Sorry. That was crude. But it’s the truth,” he added quickly as she reddened.

“I—I can’t help it, I guess,” she said, her ears reddening even more as she spoke. She looked at him in the eye. “I love him.”

“I know.”

“But please don’t think I don’t like what you’re doing.”

He grinned awkwardly. “Thanks. Maybe.”

“And there’s someone. You’ll love someone amazing who will love you back. That’s what matters, Tormund.” She squeezed his hand.

They were smiling and blushing when Jaime returned. Clearly comfortable with being nude and aroused, he joined them in bed, casting a dubious look at Brienne covered. But he pulled her in his arms and she leaned against him. Ah. It felt so right being with him. She kissed him on the cheek and settled more securely in his arms, which he tightened around her. Tormund watched them with something like envy before quickly looking away.

“More champagne on the way. And I also thought proper food.” Jaime told them. He smiled before taking a loud whiff of Brienne’s hair, making her laugh.

“Fancy-ass steak?” Tormund asked, turning back to them.

“Fancy-ass cheeseburger.”

“I’ll take it.”

“You guys seem pretty serious?” Jaime kissed Brienne on the shoulder and she felt an electric tingle bloom from that spot.

“It’s nothing.” She said, stroking his arm and feeling contentment wash over. “I was just telling Tormund how much I love you.”

“I’ll have to put that on a t-shirt,” Jaime said, beaming.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Why? I’ll be the one wearing it. ‘Brienne loves Jaime.’ Or maybe get it tattooed on my ass.” Jaime hugged her. “I like being marked by you.”

“I honestly don’t know why I’m friends with your husband,” Tormund told Brienne.

“You do anything that mars the sickening perfection of your ass and I’ll divorce you,” she warned Jaime.

“Alright!” He laughed. “Keeping needles off it. But the t-shirt, sweetheart. We should get a couple t-shirt.”

“No.” Brienne growled, just as he kissed her neck and cupped her breasts eagerly. “Gods. Jaime. _Yes._ ”  


*****

Fuck but Jaime was a master in making her feel good all over. His lips trailed down her back, playfully biting on her left butt cheek before continuing bestowing kisses on her legs. She burst out laughing as a kiss on the arch of her foot tickled her. He chuckled and continued kissing up her other leg.

She continued to laugh and gasp, pressing her face against Tormund’s chest. She heard the rumble of his laugh and she raised herself a little, her eyes boring hard into him before bringing her lips down to his. He put a hand around her nape and kissed her.

As they kissed, Jaime urged her hips up. The new position pulled her away from Tormund until he sat up and resumed their kiss. She cried out when Jaime’s breath washed over her swollen rosette before thrusting his tongue at the red-pink pout of flesh between her buttocks. Again she tore her mouth away from Tormund, gasping and wailing as Jaime’s tongue slid in and out of her ass. She was still tender from earlier but damn to Seven Hells if she was going to stop this.

What sent her screaming was when Tormund’s fingers pushed inside her cunt while Jaime continued fucking her rosette. Her eyes were wide with disbelief, her mouth open as Tormund gave her a lopsided, knowing smirk.

 _Seven Hells._ She felt everything. Jaime’s tongue alternating between fucking her with the tip and flattening its moist surface on her rosette. Tormund fucking her, his face showing his delight at every groan and gasp she made. She was blushing, mortified to enjoy this very intimate act with her husband while being watched. She was a wanton wench and by the gods, she was going to  keep a tight hold on that title.

And live up to that title she did moments later, throwing her head back and shouting Jaime’s name. She pawed down Tormund’s body, whimpering as she grabbed his cock and stroked him. This was fucking decadent, being kissed as Jaime was doing and touching someone like Tormund at the same time.

Tormund grunted and adjusted to kiss her, making sure she could still play with his cock. Men, she thought, amused. The world would end but nothing must ever get between making his cock happy.

Tormund and Jaime gave her no recovery time at all. As soon as her breathing steadied, she was shoved on her back and Tormund’s head was between her thighs, roughly pushing them far apart to sink his tongue in her cunt. Jaime put himself next to her head, offering her his cock. She was eager to take it, licking her lips at finally being able to have a favorite back inside. Her eyes sparkled up at him.

She grunted and thrust against the men, her mind protesting that everything was too much but her lips refused to let Jaime’s cock go and fuck if she was going to close her legs from Tormund. He was eating her out and fucking her cunt again. They were really determined to wreck her cunt, she thought, thrusting against his lips and opening her mouth wider. Jaime slipped deeper inside her with a groan.

Oh, fuck but it was so good having Jaime like this. She enjoyed Tormund’s cock because of its size. Jaime was big and was quite a challenge but he was smoother. Better yet, he knew exactly how she liked to be fucked in the mouth. She wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to have Tormund in her mouth again but he fucked her as if it to drill a hole in her. A good effort but he would never catch on her preferred pace.

Jaime filled her mouth _deliciously._ Brienne often lost her head when she gave him oral because he felt so good and the sight of him helpless from her kisses was the very reason she had eyes. But couple this tonight with Tormund tormenting her clit with his lips and her cunt with his fingers and the pleasure just busted out of the charts.

She arched her spine, inadvertently offering herself even more to Tormund’s tongue, as Jaime came in her mouth. She almost sighed in deep satisfaction, closing her eyes licking him to get more of his semen, aided by the wild suction of her lips. Harder she sucked, and harder and rougher Tormund kissed her cunt.

Finally, another storm passed. They collapsed on the bed, their eyes unfocused and their smiles bleary. Brienne moaned as Jaime’s hand settled on her cunt. “Oh, gods,” she gasped, feeling the sweat gathering between her tits.

“You’re relentless,” Jaime groaned.

“Best pussy I’ve tasted,” Tormund sounded awed. “Seven hells, Lannister. You’re one cocky fucker allowing me to taste your wife.”

“Figured I’d share,” Jaime retorted as Brienne blushed. “But after tonight, dibs.”  


*****  
  
The arrival of room service was the recovery they all needed, especially the men. Starving, they helped themselves to their cheeseburgers while Brienne just wanted more champagned. Jaime offered her a bite, figuring out she didn’t want to waste an entire cheeseburger by just nibbling before discarding it. She kissed him on the lips and assured him she wasn’t very hungry. She took some of the remaining strawberries.

Despite the number of chairs and other surfaces in the suite she could sit on, Jaime insisted she sit on his lap. Gone were the days when she felt ridiculous and awkward about it due to her bigger size. He was strong, and not just physically.

Just like in their house, Tormund sat on the sofa. In the robe and even with his trimmed beard, there was still a roughness about him, and it was emphasized as he sat on the elegant, velvet furniture. She was learning that this only went as far as looks. Tormund Giantsbane was a teddy bear and kissed like the romantic lead of a movie.

She played with Jaime’s hair. Now, her husband looked like a storybook prince, and treated her as one would but boy, did he fuck her in ways no lady should ever be fucked. Her breathing sped up, remembering how it was, knowing how it would always be. She gazed at him with adoration as he spoke to Tormund.

She was a little tired and sore but her body still hummed with desire. Jaime, whether deliberately or not, kept her on the precipice of arousal with sudden kisses in between speaking. His hand remained firm on her thigh, giving her the occasional squeeze or a light, circular stroking of his fingernails. She didn’t know if he caught the hitch in her breath but from the way he would smile way too innocently, he probably did.

She finished her champagne, blushing as Jaime’s hand climbed to her waist. The conversation he and Tormund were having suddenly halted when she took a long lick of his cheek. It was thrilling feeling the rasp of the shadow he would be having, the smoothness, the firm muscle. Having gotten his attention at last, she pulled away a little, smiling, then turned to Tormund. A slight incline of her head and he grinned, getting to his feet. She kissed Jaime on the lips.

“Again?” She whispered.

He kissed her back. “Again.”

She stood up and went to the bedroom. She went to his nightstand and found what she was looking for. Judging from the size of the lube, Jaime certainly expected it to be used a lot tonight.

She returned to the living room to find both men already stripped of their robes, the expression on their faces expectant. She blushed, unused in seeing such blatant desire. On Jaime, yes, but with two men, it was oddly different. She put the lube on a table, making sure they saw it. They did.

A deep breath then her robe was off. The air conditioning of her suite caused her nipples to tighten though she was warm. Very warm. She took the lube with her and went to them, putting it on the coffee table.

First, she kissed Jaime, taking his jaw in her hand while the other skimmed down Tormund’s chest. Jaime took her by the face, angling her head so his tongue could plumb the depths of her mouth. She swayed and he caught her, an arm wrapping round the small of her back. She turned her head away, catching her breath. A flash of blue appeared right before her and suddenly she was swept in a kiss, rough and needy, just as she liked it. Her fingers speared through Tormund’s hair kissing him back. Jaime squeezed her ass before a finger slipped between the divide. She hissed and grunted, rubbing her cunt against their hardened cock, her nails digging in a shoulder, an arm.

Jaime snatched her head from Tormund and she crushed his lips in response. His finger fucked her in the ass, drawing one sharp inhale after the next from her lungs. She groaned as Tormund nipped at her throat, played with her nipples.

Again a slave to sensation and lust, she blindly followed her instinct. Nibbling on the tip of an ear. Licking a rapidly beating pulse. Jaime bit her lip playfully as she began to pull away before releasing her. She wrapped her lips around his nipple, then Tormund’s, then back, seizing him by the hips as he groaned her name and shook in her arms. Fingers tugged at her hair and she gasped as Tormund pushed her toward his cock. To her surprise, he fisted her hair and pressed her harder against his cock. She hiccupped, her nose tickled from the rough curls. Her hand blindly grasped for Jaime’s cock.

Her cunt was aching and moisture once again stained her thighs. She wrenched herself free from Tormund’s cock and mouthed Jaime’s, taking all of him in one swoop. She fisted Tormund’s cock, rubbing it. And this was what she did for the next few minutes, turning to take another cock in her mouth, her tongue eager for another flavor, her hand taking over to rub and fondle. Above, the men hissed and groaned, sometimes grabbing her, caressing her.

When she felt them about to hit their release, she sat back on her heels and used both hands to pleasure them at the same time. They were riveting to watch. Jaime with his mouth half-open, looking like a beautiful, half-god with sweat gleaming on his chest. Tormund with his eyes closed, grunting. He was holding on to Jaime’s shoulder.

She rubbed their cocks towards more hardness, making them cry out as it became impossibly painful and there was nowhere to go. Tormund was the first, cursing mightily as he came. Jaime followed seconds later. Brienne smiled, flushing heavily as their come rained on her. She licked Jaime’s cock and his eyes flew open. Her eyes were soft with love and darkened with a new surge of lust when he suddenly yanked Tormund by the hair and kissed him.

Tormund froze and seemed to resist until her hand circled him and aided him towards another release. She kept her mouth around Jaime, the pace of her sucking and licking growing rapid as the kiss between the men deepened, with Tormund at last taking Jaime by the face and kissing him back. Her ministrations got Jaime hard again and he pulled away from Tormund to turn his attention on her. His eyes were blazing.

 _Yes_ , she thought, knowing what would be happening next. She released his cock with a wet pop and a last lick before turning around to get on her hands and knees. Gasps and pants flitted from her lips. She felt high and dizzy from what she’d seen and what was going to happen. She was wet, weeping with need for Jaime. As she heard the plop of lube onto his palm, she squeezed her eyes shut and spread her legs some more. His hand on her hip got her to open her eyes, the same hand that turned her by the cheek for a kiss. He licked her, nibbled her, all while guiding a hand down her back, a finger trailing down the small. She gasped, breaking away from the kiss just as a moist finger circled her rosette and rammed inside her.

_“Jaime!”_

His finger teased and prepared her, stretching the nerve-packed flesh. She moaned as she pushed hips back, enabling the digit to break past her instinctive resistance. As the room flashed in alternating light and dark, she glimpsed Tormund getting to his knees by her head, his hand fisted around his cock. Their eyes met, and she opened her mouth.

She cried out and Tormund’s cock fell out of her mouth as Jaime’s cock entered her. Fuck but he was _huge._ She will never get used to it.  She grunted and whined despite the gentleness he forced on himself  to not hurt her. He was so warm, so _hard._ The pleasure was so much that tears began to leak from her eyes. She moaned his name lustily as his fucking got fast, hard. He took her in the ass with breathtaking, amazing fury. She wept, thinking she was undeserving of such pleasure when Tormund pushed his cock back inside her, telling her with each thrust down her throat that she did, she did, she fucking did. A cock in her mouth felt good. But Jaime inside her, like this was just right. _It was so fucking right._  
  
“Jaime!” She cried out again when he suddenly pulled out completely. Then Tormund pulled out too. She was about to scream from frustration when Jaime was suddenly kissing her with surprising tenderness. The tremors in her body made her unsteady, even in her position but it was his kiss that gave her foundation, that made the world stop in the most beautiful way. Their lips fused, he pulled her down with him, putting himself under her. She sighed and rested fully upon him, her breasts flattened against his chest, the hairs tickling her, the hard ridges of his abs and bunched thigh muscles digging against her soft flesh. He helped her straddle him and she broke away from the kiss to gasp as he began to push up inside her.

“Seven heavens on earth, sweetheart,” he groaned, holding her by the hips and fucking her. She moaned, buried her face against his shoulder. Her cunt was sore but pouring honey. She would have to sit in ice for a couple of days, maybe. She wouldn’t be able to sit right. But damn, she loved it. After loving Jaime himself, the man and his heart, his soul, she loved having his cock in her cunt a close second. She wanted him to make her his even when another man had also possessed her tonight. She was Jaime’s and only Jaime’s.

As they surged against each other, Jaime continued stroking her, keeping her body aflame. She felt like she was in a makeshift canoe tossed about and played in a stormy sea. She felt him spread the cheeks of her ass wide, causing her to grunt but she didn’t realize why he was doing this until she felt the prod of another member in this entrance.

_Tormund. Tormund and his massive cock._

Jaime held her still and she also stopped breathing as Tormund entered her with torturous slowness. She groaned and Jaime kissed her on the throat as she felt her herself stretched impossibly. She’d had fantasies of his cock fucking her like this but now that she was feeling it, she wondered if she was truly insane. She would never be able to sit again. _Seven Hells. Oh, gods._

“Tormund.”

His name was a throaty moan as her body slowly yielded to his careful, measured thrusts. He was slick, easing his entry but his _size._  Droplets of sweat fell on her back and her own sweat fell on Jaime. Jaime who was panting too, fighting every scream in his body to fuck her and to come hard. She looked in his eyes.

“I love you, Jaime Lannister,” she whispered.

He managed to smile weakly. “I love you, Brienne Lannister.”

They held still before Tormund found a rhythm that made her gasp and kiss Jaime. He was quick to catch on, fucking her cunt when Tormund retreated from her ass, pulling out when he slipped back inside. The feeling was unbelievable. Her body didn’t get any reprieve. It wanted and needed and every thrust of a cock inside her fed to it.

But the careful rhythm they employed was eventually abandoned the closer they approached release. By then Brienne was just moaning and crying out, getting wetter and more aroused as their cocks fucked her at the same time. The fullness was heavenly. There would be nothing like it. There would be no name for this pleasure. It defied words. It can only be felt. It was only known, a secret for only those who dared to know.

“Tell me you’re close,” Tormund panted in her ear. “Fuck. I need to come.”

She couldn’t answer. Fuck him for wanting her to answer when she couldn’t think past the huge cocks fucking her. Jaime kissed her on the cheek and lowered his hand to her cunt, seeking her clit. Her eyes flew wide open as he stroked her.

_“J-Jaimeee. . .”_

With a cry, she tightened around him and took off like a rocket. He roared and went after her, filling her with semen. Tormund yelled and thrust into her five more times before she felt a sudden warmth in her ass. She clung to Jaime, panting against his neck as together, they rode through their orgasms.

Her cries melted into whispers as she collapsed heavily on top of him. Jaime groaned and let himself fall limp on the carpeted floor. Tormund panted above her, stirring the hairs on her nape before she felt him slowly pulling out. He rolled down beside them, panting harder. Through the tangle of her hair, she looked at him. He was covered in sweat from head to toe. His ginger hair was practically brown from the sweat darkening it. Something caught the corner of her eye and she saw that he was wearing a neon orange condom.

She would laugh but she was fuckingly, _divinely,_ exhausted.

It took what little strength she had to push herself off Jaime. Tormund made space for her just as she fell between the men. Jaime was covered in sweat too, his golden skin now bronzed. She sighed and he glanced at her.

He was flushed and looked like he could use some sleep. They all could. But her husband, her wonderful, supportive, the god among men, gave her the dimpled smile that would always cause her heart to stutter.

“We could have done this in bed, sweetheart.”

She was wrong to think herself too weak to laugh. Because she did.  
  
So uproariously that Jaime and Tormund swore later that the walls _shook_.

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?
> 
> I actually wrote some twenty-plus pages of the first draft but it was just. . porn. Don't get me wrong. I'll never say no to JB porn. Never. But I wanted some feelings too and I wasn't very happy with what I first wrote. So there were a lot of revisions, deletions, additions--you name it, it happened. 
> 
> Now about that Jaime and Tormund kiss. That was my favorite scene in the chapter.
> 
> No, it doesn't mean they're gay. It doesn't mean Brienne is going to be dumped or anyone will be dumped. That kiss was inspired by the scene between Julio and Tenoch in Y tu Mama Tambien. I don't know if YouTube has the scene. But for those of unfamiliar with it, Luisa, an older woman played by Maribel Verdu, gives hand jobs on Julio and Tenoch at the same time. Taken by the moment, the two best friends, who have been bickering bitterly a few days prior, kiss passionately. That's what I'm trying to evoke in that scene with Jaime and Tormund. But being that the story is mainly from Brienne's POV, we don't read about what they think. But her reaction should at least clue you in.
> 
> If you're a fan of Gael Garcia Bernal (like me, sigh, what a dreamboat) or Diego Luna or both, you should catch this early film. it's really great! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR! To my readers, you have made my year in A03 so wonderful! I will always be grateful for your support and hope to write more stories. Don't worry, I will.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Conclusion, here we come! 
> 
> I want to send a big, fat, THANK YOU, to everyone who has liked and commented on this story. You guys know how to make the captain cry happy tears! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

 

The faint rays of the rising sun fell on the three bodies sprawled on the bed. Tormund was curled up against Brienne’s back, his gentle breathing stirring the fine hairs on her nape. His hand was wrapped around her breast.

Though held tightly against Tormund, Brienne’s arm and leg was thrown around Jaime. Husband and wife slept facing each other, his hand holding her hand on his heart.

All could sleep until the next century but their bodies were not done with each other. At least, Brienne wasn’t. Tormund thumbing her nipple in his sleep roused her. She opened her eyes, wondering how Jaime could be sleeping next to her yet something familiar and clearly male was nudging at her buttocks. She glanced at the pale hand on her breast and the soft ginger curls on the wrist. Her smile was tired but delighted and she slipped her hand under the sheet for Jaime’s cock. He groaned, eyes opening briefly, followed by a smile. He chuckled and turned to kiss her, encouraging her how to squeeze and stroke him huskily.

They fucked gently, almost lazily, lying on their sides. Tormund, slipping his hand under her arm to keep her against his chest as he fucked her in the ass, his breath warming her ear. Brienne’s head was thrown back, gripping him painfully by the hair. Jaime panted against her exposed throat, his arm hooked under her raised leg as his cock slid in and out of her cunt slowly. She felt exposed, helpless, overwhelmingly full. Her cheeks were deep red hearing the squelch and strain of her flesh struggling against the hard, enormous cocks possessing her before yielding. Her body suddenly tightened, as if yanked by a harsh puppet master’s string. A chorus of grunts and hisses followed her soft, throaty cries.

Spent, she collapsed against Tormund’s arms. She sighed feeling the now-familiar warmth of his cum. Jaime buried groaned against her mouth as he filled her cunt. Her eyes opened, watching him surrendering to the pleasure and tightness of her. At that moment, her heart lurched towards a love that went deeper than could possibly be believed. Jaime opened his eyes and, possibly sensing her thoughts, reached up to caress her cheek. She kept his hand there. Tormund was still inside her, and kissing her nape, but he was only a part of a world that centered on Jaime.

She hummed happily as Jaime gently extricated her from Tormund’s arms. She cuddled against him like a large cat greedy for warmth and comfort. At least, that’s what she thought he told her before she fell asleep.

She slept between them, coming into a few seconds of wakefulness before returning to her dreams of clear skies and emerald fields. Her ears picked up snatches of soft conversation.

“You must love and trust her a lot to do this,” Tormund was saying.

“I do.” Jaime replied.

“I’m not going to say I approve but it would be hypocritical to disagree when I’ve enjoyed taking part in it.”

“I’ve noticed.” Was Jaime’s dry reply. “Let’s hope you got the most out of it because it’s not happening again.”

“Like our kiss, eh?” She thought she heard the smile in Tormund’s voice. She kissed Jaime sleepily on the chest.

Jaime chuckled. “I hope you don’t mind. What can I say? I was in the moment.”

“At least I’m not worried Brienne’s kissing a fucking green boy”

“Wafer-thin ice on the weird, Tormund.” She smiled against his neck as he spoke.

“Sorry.”

“Just fucking with you. Idiot.”

“Idiot? You’ve got some balls offering me your wife’s pussy. Hells. Can’t say it enough. Best pussy I’ve tasted. And she gets wet so fucking fast.”

“Why do you think I can’t stop fucking her?” Jaime kissed her on the cheek.

“Can’t or you don’t want to?”

Now it was Jaime she could hear smiling. “Both.”

Her cunt moistened and she shifted closer, bumping her hip against him.

The two men fell quiet until Tormund spoke carefully.

“You think she’s listening?”

“The dead have no choice but to hear you,” Brienne grunted sleepily. "Shush." 

 

*****  
  
She thought she felt a soft kiss on her forehead, and caught a whiff of faint lemons. She opened her eyes just as firm lips brushed hers and their owner pulled away. Ginger hair. Blue eyes. Tormund smiled at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

“Hey, friend.”

She grinned. “Hi, friend.”

Tormund was already dressed. A closer look showed the wrinkles on his shirt. “Your husband’s in the shower. I’m leaving so you can enjoy the rest of your birthday alone. Oh, before I forget.”

She sat up, pulling the sheets to her breasts as he reached inside his jacket pocket. He pulled out a slim, flat rectangular package. The wrapper had pink and yellow balloons on it. “For me?” She asked as he handed it to her.

“Yeah. I saw it the other day and thought you’d like it. I want to make it clear I bought if before you offered a fantastic night between your legs.” He winked at her and she laughed, blushing.

She tore open the wrapper and found a plain brown box. She opened it and found a silver bookmark designed with dragons and stars.

“It’s an antique, silver-plated bookmark. The seller told me that it became the sigil of this Stormlands house after the war. Something about confirmation about dragon blood or whatever. And as it goes with history, the name of that house is. . .”

“Lost,” Brienne finished, taking out the bookmark from the box and staring at it in wonder. “Damn. Tormund, this is gorgeous.” She hugged him, causing the blanket to fall to her lap. “Thank you.”

He kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll see you around. Happy birthday, Brienne.” He grinned widely as she covered herself up. "Fuck. Jaime is a fucking lucky fucker." 

She was still beaming and admiring the bookmark when Jaime stepped out of the shower. He stood leaning against the doorway, loving her messy hair, her bright blue eyes, the freckles splashed from forehead down to her arms. Realizing she was being watched, she turned to him. Her smile rivaled the brilliance of the sun.

“Sweetheart.”

“My love.”

He tightened the towel around his waist and joined her in bed. Brienne leaned against him happily, helping him drape his arm across her shoulders. She showed him Tormund’s bookmark. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“It’s stunning,” he agreed. “Tormund knows you well.”

“He’s a good friend.” She murmured before putting the bookmark back in the box then on the nightstand. She returned to his arms, curling up against him. She was _glowing._

“How does the birthday girl feel today?” He asked, smiling at her.

“Marvelous. Just. . .marvelous. Jaime,” she put a hand on his chest and looked in his eyes. “I don’t know how to thank you for last night. Thank you for trusting me.”

“I will always trust you.” He promised, pulling her hand to put it over his heart. “You have my heart, Brienne. So, please. Take care of it. It bruises like a banana.”

“Always.” She declared.

They lay in bed just holding each other for a while. Sometimes, they would kiss, or he would tease her just to get her blushing.

She felt content. Not that she now had everything she had always wanted. Complete. Yes. That’s how she felt. Complete. Not that the final piece of the puzzle had finally been found but she had a better sense of herself and where she wanted her life to go. She looked at Jaime, falling for him all over again, and harder.

“Tell me what’s going on behind your beautiful eyes, sweetheart,” he urged her, kissing her hand.

“There’s one more gift I hope for this day,” she admitted. “I was wondering if. . .you’d be willing to take part in it? It’s impossible without you.”

“What is it this time?” He joked. “You want to fuck a woman?”

“No. Is that something you might be interested in, though?”

“I can say with absolute certainty,” Jaime said, pausing dramatically. “ _No_. Fucking no.”

“No? Why not?” She was genuinely curious.

“Reason number one, I only have one cock. Reason two, my cock is yours. Reason three, it’s only yours. Reason four—”

As he spoke he drew her toward his chest. Brienne flung a leg over his hip so she could straddle him. She smiled and blushed as Jaime, kissing her on random parts of her body, declared, “Hold on. Reason number one should be you’re all I want. One point one should be I only have one cock, big as it is. Reason one point two, you’re the sole owner of it---”

“But if someday you change your mind,” she said, gently putting her finger on his lips. He kissed it. “I promise to listen.”

He shook his head. “Not happening. But thank you, sweetheart. Now. What’s this gift that’s impossible to get without me?”  


*****  
  
They were too giddy to care about some of the curious gazes they attracted running down the steps of the sept, holding hands as they laughed and shouted. They were wearing last night’s clothes and one didn’t have to squint to see the wrinkles they’ve amassed. They illegally crossed the street to the park, laughing at the driver who had to hit the breaks hard and curse loudly at them.

They stopped so Brienne could take off her shoes. Jaime took them and held her hand in the other. She picked up her skirt and they continued running. The grass was soft and tickled. It had her laughing harder. On the field, in the middle of couples cuddling on their picnic mats, children running around, Jaime suddenly led her into a dance. She was laughing the entire time, and he enjoyed her blushes whenever their bodies were pressed intimately.

Jaime bought her cotton candy. Still holding hands, they walked until finding an empty bench. They sat down, his arm quickly going around her shoulders and her lips touching his cheek. Smiles were exchanged before she ripped through the plastic wrap of the cotton candy and offered him the first piece. He opened his mouth wide and she tossed the fluff there.

They enjoyed the cotton candy in silence, feeding each other and just watching the people passing in front of them. Brienne shivered a little from the chill of a fall afternoon. Noticing this, Jaime tightened his arm around her.

“Better, sweetheart?”

She nodded, resting her chin on his shoulder. Oh. How right it felt to be with Jaime. To just be with Jaime, loving him more each day. She brushed his hair away from his forehead, flushing as he stared at her.

“I have to admit I’ve never been one’s birthday gift before.”

“Hmm. That’s not hard to believe.” She giggled as he pretended to bite her on the cheek. Turning serious but her gaze soft, she whispered, “Every day that I’m with you is a gift, Jaime. I don’t care about jewelry or antique bookmarks. The only gift I’ll always want is you. For all my days. In this life,” she added, putting her arms around him and turning towards the setting sun. “And in the next, should such a thing be true.”

“Well, I’m thankful we’re together in this lifetime, sweetheart.” He told her. “And you really know how to make a guy feel special, don’t you?” She blushed as he grinned at her.

“You know you’re not just any guy.”

“Oh, fucking year I’m not. I’ve never been considered a gift until you. Never thought that for your birthday, what you’d want the most is marry me again. But,” he continued, his voice dropping into a whisper. “I’d marry you every day, Brienne. Marry you and love you more and more. You’re the best gift I’ve ever had.”

Brienne kissed him on the forehead as he moved closer. She tightened her arms around him.

They would watch more sunsets together. As well as sunrises. There would be a storm or two, maybe more. As it went with all marriages, she supposed. But theirs was unlike anyone else’s. Trust. It preceded everything else between them. She learned that last night, while in the arms of another man. Her heart had been singing with more love than she thought possible since Jaime agreed to make her fantasy come true.

Fantasy, check. Up next, real life. She kissed him, excitement coursing through her. She wondered if it was the high of their second wedding but something felt new between them. New and more right. She couldn’t wait to find out what it was.

“I am yours and you are mine,” she told Jaime, repeating their vows from ten years ago, and from today. But when she tripped over those words, she now spoke with the sureness of steel. “From this day till the end of my days.”

He turned. In the sun, his emerald gaze was golden. Her heart tightened again as he repeated their vows. “I am yours and you are mine, Brienne. From this day till the end of my days. And beyond.”

Her eyes getting misty, she pressed her face against his neck. He chuckled and hugged her. 

The faint crescent of the moon was beginning to appear in the sky, as well as the first stars of the evening. Jaime got down on one knee to help her put on her shoes before gallantly offering his hand. She took it, pink in the cheeks and smiling. She towered over him now but there was no reproach in his eyes. There never was. Only appreciation. And love.

He took off his jacket and draped it on her shoulders. They rested their forehead on each other and stood like this for a moment before taking each other’s hand. Together, they walked in the night, now lit up by stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! 
> 
> I'm saying it again--thank you so much for reading and loving the story. It wasn't easy to love, especially for some hardcore JB shippers. That's your right but please, if you don't like other ships, then that's it, just don't like them. It doesn't justify hate or snark. Nope. No, no, no, no. 
> 
> Aside from wanting to experiment with a genre I've never written before (threesome), I also wrote this in part to at least try putting some peace between the warring fandom ships. As you can see, this is a JB-centered story. That's been clear from the start. But I also want to write Tormund without ridiculing him, which some anti-BT fans are doing. Again, that's their right. It's an approach I won't be taking part in.
> 
> Some time ago, one very passionate shipper (I won't identify from which ship, but hey, won't that be obvious in a few moments?) emailed and called me out on the way I tag my stories. Now everyone's free to tag their stories however the fuck they want. ABSOFUCKINGLUTELY, MAN! But her issue was apparently, the way I tag things was causing some sort of distress in the fandom. I don't know how true that is. I write a lot of fanfic but I'm certainly not the most-read, nor in any way that popular. And she's the only one who emailed me about it. 
> 
> My issue is EVERYTHING seems being nitpicked and people just have, hmm, too much time in their hands to be bothered by tagging? I emailed her back. Surprise, surprise, I never got a reply. I'd have been happy to discuss it further with her despite the aggressive tone of her email. I don't know. Maybe she found someone else to bother. Good for her, I guess. If it's fun for her, well, I'm not gonna judge. Some take up knitting, archery, yoga--she lectures people about fanfiction tags.
> 
> Now, where was I? Ah. A lot of people seem to have forgotten that what makes fandoms fun is you can ship absofuckinglutely everyone. It can be a canon pair. Or not. It can be a WTF pair. It can be you with a popular character.  
> Or you with an actual person (twhiddleston, we are never, ever, ever getting back together!). The choices are practically infinite. This seems a problem for some people. It's gotten to the point that shippers of other pairs are bullied and trolled. Some people really have waay too much time in their hands.
> 
> Where does it say that you should only ship canon pairs, right? And what right do you have to leave hateful messages? Something is being blown out of proportion by one party, who's pissed at another party who just WANTS TO HAVE SOME FUCKING FUN. It's like suddenly being forced to choose between salsa and guacamole and if you don't choose what some people believe you SHOULD choose, you're gonna get egged or pelted with rotten vegetables. 
> 
> I think, as fanfiction writers, what matters most is the quality of the story. No, I'm not saying this story or any of my work is in anyone's top ten favorites (they're most likely on top of shitlists). Instead of bullying someone for writing a story about a pair you don't like, won't it be better to just write about the pair you ship? Why are you so concerned about their OTP? Let them be. Just write more, and better, about YOUR OTP. 
> 
> It's 2018. Stop leaving anonymous, trolling messages about other people's ships. Nurture your own. They're letting you be. Why don't you repay the favor? 
> 
> Cheers to the new year! Dessert wine is out.

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
> Got the first comment today that doesn't like the fic because it's not just JB. I've deleted it and will not be posting it.
> 
>  
> 
> People. MIND THE TAGS.


End file.
